


A New Dawn: Asunder

by Lyriumlotus



Category: Abelas - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, abellan - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other, Slow Build, mature themes, sensitive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyriumlotus/pseuds/Lyriumlotus
Summary: He is one of the ancient Elvhen, struggling to find purpose in a world that has little need for him anymore.As the Goddess all-Mother, he spent a lifetime loyally serving, wants him to find a life outside of his eternal servitude.The other, is a Dalish woman from Clan Lavellan, out of place in the city of her childhood dreams.A city of people that mostly don't seem to really want her there.Both eventually find in each other rivalry, friendship, guidance and love.But its a peace, that can never last forever and in the darkness something always stirs.





	1. { Sore feet and sour first impressions }

Well…. This is it then. The New Age. City of Arlathan. 

Amanita re-adjusted the bag around her shoulders, & sighed, taking a personal moment to collect her thoughts as the carriage pulled away, leaving her at the grand cities gates.. 

Time and life itself, had changed much, since the end of the Heralds legendary teaming up with Fenharel and his ancient peoples army. 

A time where they scoured the world together.  
Freeing the rest of her people from slavery and oppression, as well as waking and freeing the last of his own. You see, solidarity had brought the two groups finally together to fight for a just cause, against an awakened old vengeful elvhen god. Of the name of Elgar’nan.  
A revenge-driven god gone mad, void-bent on devouring the world over once more,  
and a power hungry Chantry under his manipulative control, also determined to sink its teeth in rather then let go its cruel leash. 

But the Dread Wolf and his heart had the support from many other groups across the lands.  
The Dwarven, Qunari and Human alike.. Those who fought for true peace, against corruption and whom wanted change or simply, acceptance. Those even, that didn’t care to see the world in which they resided, destroyed. 

When the time came for action, everyone of all walks of life, answered the call. 

 

They would sing melodies and chants, after the Great War. of the Lady, the Herald.  
Her tales of heroism and hope became ones favoured above all, around every outside campfire or warm cottage fireplace.  
Tales that claimed whereever the Herald walks, Hope is sure to follow.  
She who turned one of the worlds threats, into its greatest allies. She who would appear on battlefields, when all seemed lost, to balance the playing field, and help win the fight.  
And Amanita would know the weight of its truths, as she had witnessed them countless times, with her very own eyes along with the other soldiers amongst the barracks and dug out trenches.

She was known throughout the lands by many names and titles, a Herald, a Goddess of justice or harbinger bringing about the end of times. Depending what side you were on, Some even called her simply, acquaintance, ally, or friend. 

Amanita knew her only as an exceptional gifted student, next in line to become Clans Keeper, before destiny ushered her away to become long ago an Inquisitor. 

But that story , The Herald and the Wolf… is one best told for another time. 

For here today, Amanita stood instead.

Five years had passed since the dust of The Great War, had settled, and with it, the last of the ancient Elven, known throughout the world as either the Arlathanians to outsiders like herself, or the Elvhenan amongst themselves, had begun to rebuild their home, New Arlathan, on the promised lands, or rather a remnant of it. 

Sharing the territory with the Dalish and the other Elves of the Free Marches. 

Though certainly, the divided groups had overcome differences to fight alongside one another those five or so years ago. With times of peace, they had all divided again.  
To each their own corner of the map.

For it is known that change does not come easily to anyone, no matter the culture, nor how advanced its society… 

Change is always met with unease, displeasure and heavy resistance.

Which is where She came in. 

It had been decided by the Council of the Elves that a great divide would do neither groups survival well. Especially if the next war ever came. So a compromise had been reached. 

One which would see small numbers of each group intermingle and integrate in order to learn from one another and to ease the transition of allowing slow integration of other Elven populations among their own for the betterment of all their combined peoples. 

Those chosen,  
would represent and act as Anthropologists ‘in a way’.  
Studying how the other lived. Its cultural and Social differences, as well teaching that of their own people in turn. 

Amanita was an average student to Clan Lavellan, Yet when the time came to recommend a few students to exchange with them, She had been quick to volunteer.

If she were being entirely honest, curiosity had tugged at her for far too long, wanting to see the shining crystal spires one could only barely glimpse, above the great rune gates amidst the ever present mist, keeping hidden what and whom lived within. Wanting also, to confirm the many rumours that had drifted her way of the strangeness to the ancient elves ways.. Like ‘did they really bathe in public large hot saunas? Did their mages really all come together to spend days casting magnificently extravagant spells? And did they truly own great magical mirrors that could transport you to new areas in a single step?’ Or were they just ridiculous rumours, not much unlike those she had heard spoken of her own people by over imaginative humans? 

Amanita had so very many questions that needed answering.  
But perhaps the most important one of all? When was this gate going to open? She’d been standing here lost in thought a good 40 or so minutes surely and- !!!

As if it somehow privy to her very thoughts, said Gate suddenly started to rumble, groan and creak, Coming to life before her very eyes… 

It didn’t open like any normal gate, There were no people on the other side winding it up,  
instead the majestic patterns adorned within the very structure seemed to shudder and move  
as if alive, unwinding and untangling its golden and emerald branches to reveal an opening just the right size for her to enter through.  
So stunned was she at the bizarre display, that Amanita had become momentarily frozen in shock, Mouth agape like a wild tusket,

until a voice, loud and shrill, broke through to bark “Well? Don’t just stand there.”

“O-oh.. Right. Sorry!”  
She grabbing her belongings and proceeding to haul them through, as the giant gate closed itself quickly around her, with such a heavy sudden gust that she found herself briefly blinded by her own tangle of hair as it fell across her face.. Amanita huffed and shook her head, clearing her vision once more as she eyed the one whom greeted her. 

A middle aged elf?, bald, like most of the ancient ones seemed to be.. Female?  
No… Male.. ? Too hard to tell sometimes. 

“I apologise for the delay… I am Amanita of Clan Lavellan.”  
Amanita bowed graciously, as she had been shown, by her elders. 

And was met with a disgruntled ‘Of course you are’ as her receiver turned to walk away  
“This way then. Don’t tally.”

Amanita quickly collected her things and hurried after. 

“You will be given adequate living arrangements, across the building from where you will teach.  
Times for these lessons, will be arranged by you, to your students, after the first mornings meeting, once we have you comfortably settled in of course.“ They replied blankly, stopping for a moment to let some kind of spirit pass. 

Amanita would never get used to those. She tensed instinctively but the spirit paid her no mind. 

“It will be upto you to feed yourself, as we do not provide door to door room service down here.”  
The androgynous one continued.  
“The main inner city courtyard is where you can find most meats and vegetables, should you prefer to make and prepare your own meals though most of us, come to the Dinner Halls twice a day. You will know these times, as a bell will be rung twice. Once for mid morning meals, and later again towards Dusk. However, The Halls stay open all day, so should you find yourself hungry there will always be food plentiful.” 

Now that they had finally made it through the entranceway,  
Amanita was met with a most truly wonderful sight. 

Before them, stood what she could only imagine was the city courtyard.  
Lights filled the streetways. Hanging in midair. Some supported by beams and torches,  
Others, simply by magic. She even spotted a few lights here or there trailing along with passers-by.  
She could not tell if it was their own magic controlling these, or if they were wisps of some sort, since a few seemed to twirl and dance as if alive.  
Even the pavements themselves brimmed a very soft light underfoot, as dusk fell above them. 

Elvhen people of all size and colour hurried to and forth, carrying silks and other colourful materials, the hint of silvers and golds glinting like the precious jewels they probably were, as they whisked past. Jugs and pots were carried (sometimes on heads), clothings, weapons and books.  
Several were packing away their store tents for the night, others yet, led fanciful decorated Halla, wyvern, Horse or Hart, as each beast carried some load or other behind. 

Music could be heard from the distance and faint laughter and song accompanied it. Tunes, she had never heard of, nor ever knew what instrument could possible be behind creating such sounds. 

“Ah, Yes”  
Her Guide, noticing her distraction. Paused a moment too.  
“As you will no doubt have guessed. Our public house is down this street…  
I do personally recommend their Embrium Cider…  
However , I would ‘also’ recommend, you do not make too much of a habit of frequenting there too often… as we will not tolerate wild drunkards wishing to ruin the peace.”

Did they mean her people? Or was she just being defensive?

“Regardless, your room, is down ‘this’ pathway.”  
They beckoned to the left, with a wave of their hand,  
and she smiled politely following again

Astonishingly enough, she found herself surprised by the ancient elvhen love and extreme overuse of crystal. Certainly, she had heard tales of their ancient kingdoms, made with the stuff.. but she had assumed they were nothing more then fanciful elftales, told to keep Dalish children interested. 

The buildings, the pathways, everything of wall and ground, seemed to be, in some way shape or form… decorated by Crystal. Crystal flowers, vines, swirls, crystallised patterns of wolves entwined with halla, dragons dancing with Mythal-like figures, murals added faint splashes of colour along walkways, patterns of animals, beasts, spirits, warriors, with bows, staffs or swords to daggers.  
Though, polished white marble stone, was what made up the main foundations.  
It was absolutely dizzying trying to take it all in at once. 

Few trees, bushes, plants and flowers littered the place. And what did, looked almost out of place, with the rest of the scene. Unnatural even, as many of the plants they passed, she recognised, should be well out of season, currently here in full glorious bloom.  
Some smaller tree’s, beautiful pink and white Thedas blossoms, had crystal wrapping around their trunks all the way up, to their branches, keeping them contained, or helping shape their growth.  
Lights glowed, along the thinner crystal, basking the flora wrapped within. 

The ancient elder guide lead on, finally arriving to the building in which she was to stay..  
It was massive. Like most of the buildings really.. So much so, she had to crane her neck back, to take in its towering height. It too, was made from white marble and crystal. 

“How in Thedas, do you ever know your way around here?” She asked, arching a brow and side eyeing the other beside her.

“I’m sure you will manage.” They replied indifferently as they stepped past her and entered within. 

She followed them with her gaze, when they passed and disappeared from sight.  
Clearly, it wasn’t their problem, if she were to become lost or not. Amanita took one last lingering look of its height, and entered as well.

Warmth was the first thing to hit her, and she was glad for it too, as giant open fireplaces were centred in the middle of each common room, where some elves sat at tables , or on well furnished lounges and chairs, reading or chatting amongst themselves. Some wrote or drew in books, some sat in circles, telling stories and grand tales.. or puffing away on smoke pipes.

Had her guide not been in such a clear hurry to bring her to her room, and be done with her,  
she would have liked to have stayed and listen to such extravagantly colourful tales. 

They walked up two sets of stone stairwells before finally coming to a stop down one of the grand arched hallways.

She was thankful for the moment to pause, and sunk heavily against the wall catching her breath, as the majority of her body ached from carrying her luggage and the steps it took them to get here.

“Here is your room my Lady.” 

“Ohhh...” Amanita lugged her things the last few paces, and stepped in. 

She had expected something modest, truly modest, but this room looked big enough to house a clans family of five. Comfortably. 

A large bed to the far corner, with dark green velvet and gold trimming, covers, an assortment of colourful pillows of various make, like wool, velvet, fleece, and cotton.  
An open large fireplace, fire already crackling away, candles already lit and tables, one for studying work, another for food preparations? Perhaps. Chairs… Actual chairs with fine red and green upholstery. A luxurious lounge set at the end of the bed. Heavy dark red and gold curtains that hid an open balcony behind large mosaic stained glass windows. 

Amanita remembering herself suddenly, turned, to thank her guide for their time and for seeing her to her room. Only to realise with a pinch of guilt, that they had already left her be. 

Shame.  
She wandered over to the bed and began unpacking her things.  
A few memento’s, gifts, from her Clansfolk , were set atop the dresser.  
Miniature carvings of Halla, one of feharel (old habits sometimes died harder then others, but then, the meaning behind this one had changed. For now, they believed FenHarel protected their dreams),  
as well a few other Dalish knick-knacks, a straw doll, given to protect her, from a small Dalish child in her village, and a nearly full journal that she had fondly begun sketching & writing in years ago, as well. She hadn’t ever owned much clothing to begin with, so it took little time to pack those away, and by the time she was done, exhaustion had well and truly kicked in. 

She stretched, falling back on the green rug to stare mindlessly up at the ceiling, then pulled herself to her feet and dragged herself sluggishly to the bed, collapsing atop it with a “Ompf”, kicking off her leather bound shoes, and in mere moments, sleep claimed her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*Knock, knock, knock*

“Hmnnfff-snort-…...”

*Knock, knock, knock*

“Hmmssnaughhh?!!”

She bolted upright in bed. Dazed. Trying to remember where she was.

The sound that pulled her from her land of peaceful dreams, came again, only this time, alittle more insistently. 

Knock, knock, knock.

Reality kicked in hard within the next instant and she sprung from the bed, only to find her foot tangled in the blankets, as she tumbled instead to the floor. 

Ah .. Ouch…. ~

*Knock, knock, … knock* 

“Yes! Yes!, I’m coming!!” 

Amanita kicked herself free, stood briefly, attempting to fix her mess of hair, then hurried over to open the door. 

A large figure towered above her,  
and she looked up from armoured chest to see a stern face and cold golden eyes peering down a large nose at her. He was hooded and from the looks of it, in gold plaited armour to boot. A guard? Sentry? Had she already somehow broken a law? Was he here to escort her out of the city,  
or worse, to prison????

By the Gods. But did she needed a coffee.. She hoped absent-mindedly as they continued to stare at one another silently, that they served coffee in this prison she was going to. 

Then he finally cleared his throat.

“I am called, Abelas.”  
A slight tilt of the head as he observed her silently gaping at him.

“I am here to escort you..” 

Oh god… she knew it. Prison.

“..To where you will be teaching” 

what??? OH .. RIGHT!!! “Thank goodness.. “  
She sighed aloud in relief, resting a hand over her heart and chuckled shaking her head  
“I thought I’d done something wrong..”

“Why?” 

She’d say he arched a brow at her in this moment when she looked to him again,  
yet he apparently lacked them.

 

“Well, you’re….” She waved at his attire. “Dressed like one of the guards..from the looks of it”

He straightened. “Regardless, you are late. I had arrived at the required time earlier, yet when you had not answered, I assumed you had gone down to the study halls already. Found you absent there and thus returned again, to escort you.”

Amanita rubbed her forehead  
“Sorry.. Sorry.. I ...slept in… “

“Clearly”. He bemused looking past her. 

“Right… Can I.. - Would you give me a moment to collect my things?”

He nodded. “Then I shall meet you downstairs.” And left her too it. 

Ok. Best not take too long then.  
Amanita hurried over to the wash room. A small out of the way room for bathing or toiletry business. She wouldn’t have enough time to bathe properly, clearly, so instead she hurried up to the smaller water basin, grabbed the flannel and attempted to wash her face, Goodness though, did she look a sight. A flustered cheeked dazed brunette woman looked back at her from across the mirror, face puffy & usual amber eyes. reddened from deep sleep. Dried drool and a wild tangled mop, in place of her hair. 

She washed quickly, ran a brush through until the tangles became less a disastrous mess and more its natural wavy self. Then grabbed the books and headed down. 

Abelas awaited her, as he said he would be, arms crossed, looking out to the other elves that passed by on their own way to whatever their mornings had in store for them. 

“Sorry, sorry!” She stammered up to him balancing the books on her hip & running her free hand back through her hair again. “Thank you for waiting though. Shall we go?” She smiled. 

Abelas looked at her briefly, as if to say something, only to then change his mind and uncross his arms “Very well, This way if you will, Please” He began walking and she hurried to keep up. 

It had dawned on her years ago when she had first met these ancient elves, that his people were larger then her own. Abelas was no exception to this fact, as his longer legs kept such a pace she had to put some speed into her step, just to keep up with the man. 

“Oh, I didnt have enough time to introduce myself before.. I’m Amanita Lavellan, of Clan Lavellan. … Though, just ‘Amanita’ is fine.. ” She beamed, proudly, but he only grunted an acknowledgement to her words, sparing her a brief glance before looking ahead of them again. 

“The city..” He began. “Has many different buildings dedicated to each area of study.. Some for literature, History, Agriculture, Magic, Battle training… Arts, Medical studies“  
He stopped out the front of one of the buildings to look at her.  
“This building, is where we house guest teachers from all across Thedas.  
And.. it is where you will teach your classes.”

She was thankful it was literally just down the road and across the block from her own building and she had a funny feeling, Abelas, likely felt the same way too. 

They went inside. 

“Your classroom, is the last down the hall to your right.” He continued, following closely behind her. 

Amanita cleared her throat, took a deep breath and stepped inside. 

To an entirely empty room. 

“ah.. are you sure, its ‘this’ room?”  
She asked, looking at Abelas as he came in, to stand beside her. Taking in the equally empty view together. 

“I am.” 

“Then perhaps, I was alittle too .. late?” 

He shifted on golden plated feet and linked his hands behind his back  
“It was just as empty… When I arrived here at the earlier intended time as well” 

She grimaced.  
“I.. Knew.. it wouldn’t exactly be ‘easy’ to teach.. but.. I imagined there might be a few,  
eager to learn or simply curious, to what the Dalish know” 

“And, What knowledge, pray tell, could the Dalish possibly possess, that would be worth learning of?” Abelas enquired, indifferently, arms crossed infront of his chest, once more.

“Well, I dont know...” She fumed. Feeling alittle frustrated now.  
“How we managed all these years, what medicines we can make from what plant?  
How to hunt wildlife? Or how to track? Even just the missing gaps between our people”

She could tell by the look of him, that he wasn’t at all interested. 

“Really? … We have nothing you could care to learn from?” 

He didn’t care to answer. Just tapped his fingers absent-mindedly on his arm.  
“If .. You will not be needing anything else. I will leave you to it”  
He bowed, then went to leave. “Good day”

“Wait, Abelas? Please, I’m curious? Why did you escort me here if you don’t care for the Dalish even being here in the first place, either??”

“Because.” He replied. “No one else volunteered to do so.” A pause, before he continued again  
“But, also, If I am being honest, Miss Lavellan, It was out of respect to your Herald. Though I may have little trust for outsiders. We do owe her a debt none the less. So as you see, you have your answer.” 

Amanita sighed inwardly, then shrunk back, when the taller elf leaned in closer as if studying her face, sniffed then straightening again.  
“If I may? Perhaps you might use the day to go back to your lodgings and clean up alittle. Then explore the rest of the city. I am sure you could even find more suitable clothing from some of the stores here and you could sit in on other studies if it so pleases you.” 

And with that, he left her too it. 

Amanita wandered over to the front desk, or ‘rather’ slunk heavily, placing the books down and sat, hiding her face in her hands as she groaned aloud, feeling defeated on day one.  
That had to be some kind of a record for her.

Utterly wonderful. 

She had herself a classroom , but no students to even teach?

And ontop of this, she clearly hadn’t excelled at representing her people well enough either,  
as she apparently looked a sight, and from Abelas none so subtle remarks, she probably smelled bad on top of that too. She raised an arm and sniffed.  
Yep.  
Sweat.  
To be fair.. she had spent part of the journey on foot , and the last couple days in a carriage, without chance for a proper decent bath in days. 

It would do no good all the same, to sit around moping and sulking about the situation at hand, so perhaps it best she did head back and, as Abelas suggested. Freshen up. She huffed, grabbed the books up again, then headed back. 

Fresh hot water bath, here I come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated to let me know how its going.  
> Chapter 1 has been slightly polished.  
> Lastly, Thank you for Reading or sticking with me!!!


	2. {A day on the town and to new friends}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I forgot to mention that some character names come from FenXshiral whilst others are made up of combinations of  
> elvhen words or can be made up entirely.

After some furious scrubbing and a long relaxing soak, into fresh clothing, Amanita felt a great deal better. The defeated mood from earlier had all but left her, along with the dirt and grime of the past few days.

Now, she stood, outside of her dorm building, hands on hips,  
breathing in lungfuls of fresh air and basking in its dazzling clear blue sunlight.

Blue sunlight may have been a bit of a stretch, for the sky actually shimmered many colours.  
Soft hues of blue, pink , green and purple. 

Though the city from outside of the gates, seemed hidden in mist,  
Inside its giant protective walls was another story altogether. 

Magic, no doubt was what contributed to this strange weather pattern.  
For outside the walls, it was nearing the end of Winter.  
Whilst within, it felt and smelt, more like the middle of summer. 

Further into the City, well past the many towns and buildings,  
she spied the main.. Palace? Kingdom?  
Whatever they called it, the heart of the great New Dawn Arlathan.  
Where it was said that Mythal still in some form or other guided and watched over her people,  
along with her fierce general Fenharel and his compassionate heart, at his side. 

Though, Amanita didn’t much expect she would ever be allowed to venture so far into that domain,  
since it was more heavily guarded and protected then the rest of the city seemed to be.. she instead, contented herself with being thankful for being allowed to wander the city freely, as was.

Making her way down a smaller pebbled street, she spent her time, stopping to marvel at the occasional mosaic mural or highly decorative water fountain, with half a dozen rainbow coloured fish that swam and danced around its crystallised blue and pink water lilies.  
Dipping a finger into the cool fresh water, she realised with a start, that the fish were not even real, as their images rippled into a blur of muted colour, before settling again when the waters calmed.  
Bizarre thing to spend magical energies on. She mused. 

The warm scent of baked bread was enough to draw her attention away shortly after,  
and, following the direction of said scent, tummy rumbling all the while no less,  
brought her out into yet another market area.  
It was possible, she realised, that the market area she had first spied upon entering the city, was not infact the main one at all.. and that.. the city itself was large enough, that many of them were probably scattered throughout. 

This one was smaller then the last though.  
And apparently, happened to be occupied by many bakers and sweet candied sellers.  
She passed by delicacies unfamiliar to her, written in eloquent names that she dared not even attempt to speak. 

Many looked familiar enough all the same, with glazed custard fruit tarts, jams, creams and sugar coated pastries and bread rolls. 

She simply had to try one, her stomach informed her urgently.  
Else she might keel over from being so famished. 

Digging into her robes, she fished out her coin pouch and drew nearer to the next stall.  
Eyes already set on the freshly displayed breads. Still cooling away on their racks.

 

“Excuse me? If I may. How much for one of the loaves?” She asked the ruddy cheeked burly male setting the newest batch into the oven. He side eyed her, pulling off his gloves then tossing them to the side “Bought seven coins, Miss. For the smallest ones” He gestured to the ones off to the side. 

Amanita rummaged out the coins needed and handed them to him with a smile.  
Accepting the wrapped bounty. She thanked him, then stopped at another stall, to buy a slab of wrapped butter.

As she awaited her change.  
She felt a presence behind her, and a deeply rich male voice spoke, alittle too close to her ear causing her to jump. “You know, he overcharged you a helluva lot back there, right?”

She spun to face him,  
finding herself staring into the face of one particularly handsome young male elf. 

Skin as dark as dark skin could be and a lopsided smile, revealing dazzling whites to match.  
Dark hair that fell in tousled locks across amber eyes much like her own. eyes that were currently alight with mischief, as he clearly enjoyed her reaction… Gold earrings lined both pointed ears and gold bangles decorated his naked arms and wrists. Strange clothing attire… he’d clearly ripped the sleeves off, unless some place somewhere sold clothing already made like this.  
No. Impossibly silly thought, in any given era.  
Topped off with fingerless leather gloves and well fitted leather-skin trousers . He certainly wasnt one of the Ancient Elvhen, yet neither did he appear to be Dalish by any means. 

“P-Pardon???” She blinked. Confused. 

He pointed to the wrapped bread loaf she held dearly.  
“Ole swindler sells those loaves for three coin. Yet he charged you seven.  
Total stingy bastard. You gotta keep your wits about you, y’know?  
Unless you want some of these assholes walking all over you…  
because…. trust me.. If they can, they will. “  
A wink as he continued;  
“Next time I suggest the baker around the corner there. Shes a sight prettier and treats all customers fairly and equal regardless of where they may come from..”

Well, she didnt know what to say to all of that.  
“I- I’m new here.. “ She dipped her head in a light bow  
“Amanita Lavellan. And you are?”

“Ahh”  
He bowed in turn  
“It’s an honour to meet one of Clan Lavellan. I am Ellas’elera, and I hail from Rivain, Incase you couldn’t already tell”

She couldn’t, honestly, but she wasn’t going to admit as much.  
“Well, Thank you, Ellas’elera, I’ll keep that in mind next time I need to buy anything”

He beamed.  
“I take it, Miss Lavellan, that being new to the area, means you don’t particularly know anyone here yet either? Eh?” 

She shook her head “Just Amanita is fine, & yeah I only arrived the other day to be honest”

“We’ll, My friend and I, are much like yourself, ‘outsiders’, you see. So you’re quite welcome to join us if you’d like? And, if you ain’t got nuthin’ else goin on that is?” 

“Truly? You wouldn’t mind?” She tilted her head, peering up at him surprised.  
Hardly wanting to say no to such a request. It never hurt to know more people.

He shook his head  
“Nah. Won’t mind at all. I know it can be quite unsettling to be the new kid in town.”  
He rubbed his chin, thoughtful like,  
“I’ve been here almost a full two seasons.. and Lailani, at least half the year now….”  
He waited till she pocketed her coin pouch, then offered to carry her butter. 

“We were just sitting down for a break, ourselves anyway”  
He called over his shoulder as he started leading the way. 

She noticed the sword strapped to his back this time, as she followed behind  
“Oh.. A Swordsman?” 

“Did the sword give me away?”  
He laughed, slowing enough for her to keep pace

“What style do you practice?”  
She asked curiously, because there was a saying that you could tell a lot about a person by their craft and class, and also, because a class was how many made their coin or provided for their families. 

He took a moment to answer her, mainly because they had to cut through a crowd of students on their way to or from class. A scattering of spirits, mingled in amongst them. 

“Swordplay?, Wouldn’t really say I practice one method.”

“Oh?”

“Well, If a style of swordplay interests me… I will study and learn what parts appeal to me , then leave out the rest… the junk… until I find another style and another.. Its… ‘mixed’ swordplay. If you will.“

“I had no clue there was such a thing as mixed swordplay...”

“Didn’t really see much point in learning an entire single method, when most swordsman tend to favour few techniques, rather then incorporate all teachings into each battle anyway. We always stick with what works best for us I guess. Only difference I have, is learning enough of other styles to give me an edge if one style doesn’t work on an opponent. Or, If my opponent gets accustomed to my current technique, I can always then switch it up to one he or she isn’t so familiar with.  
…. Make sense?” He looked to her.

“I- Yes…. Yes it does” Smart. She would have to consider trying some of this as well. 

“And what of you?” He nudged her lightly

“Trained in the methods of the Rogue. Not strong enough for combat with swordplay, but I’m pretty good with daggers” She pipped up. 

Her Clan had often called her nimble and proficient.  
Straight for the kill or slowly wear down the heavy hitters until they made a single mistake, was her usual methods.  
She was proud of her talent.  
A talent that also took her away from the Clan for a time when the Great War began. 

 

“Ahh.. Got it. So don’t go pissin` you off any time soon then aye? You Rogues are well known for being a helluva crafty bunch after all” He teased before pointing to a large open gate, leading into a massive courtyard garden, about three open field sizes in length. 

She followed through, taking in the odd beauty of the place.  
Some elves sat on the soft kept lawns and others sat on marble benches and seats,  
surrounded on all sides by greenery and strangely bizarre flowers of every size and colour imaginable. 

“What is this place? I’ve never seen anything like it...” She gasped 

“Hmm?” Ellas’elera followed her gaze “Ah yes, Really something else. Isn’t it?” 

She nodded.

“They call it something like ‘Paradise of the people’ , but really, Its sort of more like some kinda garden experiment workshop.”

She shot him a confused look.

And He continued trying best to explain.  
“None of these flowers, or plants can be found in the wild. Everything you see here was created by someone with magic. Powerful magic. Even the lawn you walk on, if you could believe it”  
He chuckled plucking one of the flowers they passed, only for it to magically dissolve from between his fingertips and regrow itself to the plant it was plucked from, within mere seconds. 

Amanita nearly bumped into him, for getting distracted by the magically self growing flora.

“But… its the closest thing you’ll get to actual nature here.. So hence.. its where Lailani and I, usually spend a good deal of our free time.. especially, when we find ourselves alittle homesick”  
He commented.

As bizarre a place as it was, she could see his meaning behind it.  
Nothing like home, but better all the same, then nothing at all. 

Ahead of them, sitting alone at one of the marble tables, by one of the gardens statued dragon fountains, another equally beautiful elf shot up their hand, waving the two over. 

This surely must be Lailani, Amanita realised.

Ellas’elera took one of the benched seats, tapping the empty space beside him, for Amanita to join them. 

“Lailani, This is Amanita Lavellan. …. Amanita, this is Lailani Lyandria” 

Lailani looked to her, a soft smile on her even softer face  
“Hello.” 

“Its wonderful to meet you, Lailani…. And .. Lyandria? I don’t believe I have heard the name before” She sat, placing the bread down.

“Thats probably because its not actually a real one..” Ellas’elera commented, elbows on table, chin propped in his hands.

“It is real, in a way. I took it for myself.” Lailani responded, shy blush to her face as blue eyes twinkled with wonder. “Originally, I came from Orlais. And as you could probably imagine.. my kind didn’t exactly have the best living conditions there. I belonged to a older Mistress. She died not long before the war. Old age, I think.  
After it, when the masters fell. I left the city and travelled, taking the pilgrimage here with others of my kind until we found our new home, in the free marches.”

“Then its a beautiful name, and it suits you perfectly” Amanita concluded. It was, a big deal for city elves to have an identity of their own, after all. Naming oneself probably helped give them back a piece of that power and freedom over themselves that was once taken away. It was a small, but tremendously powerful step in a better direction at least. 

“And you? Lavellan? Does this mean you knew or grew up with the Lady Herald, Lavellan?” 

“Wellll… We came from the same clan, yet it would be a great mistruth to say I knew her…  
In actual truth, we barely spoke. She was first inline to eventually be Clans Keeper, after all.. A mage of her talents.. So for the majority of her time.. she was under Clan Keepers teachings.” 

Amanita unwrapped her breadloaf and, slipping a flipknife from her inner pockets, proceeded cutting the bread, and then the butter , to place in the centre of the table, offering the other two to help themselves. 

“I was rogue, also.. So.. a good deal of my own time in the Clan was hunting or foraging for food, or… you know… keeping lookout for human groups or demons that wandered too close.”

She finished, smearing a generous amount of butter onto one of the thick slices of bread.  
By the Forbidden Gods, did it smell so good.  
She had to quickly tuck in, lest the butter, warmed by the bread, could dribble down her fingers.  
Not a difficult thing to do, since it tasted even better then it smelt.

Ellas’elera took no convincing, comfortably helping himself, whilst an embarrassed tummy grumbling Lailani needed to be encouraged further to help herself by Amanita,  
insisting she wouldn’t feel comfortable, if they both didnt eat too. 

They spent the next hour or so, talking and laughing over silly things. Mostly about what brought them all here. 

Ellas’elera, was looking to hone his skills and techniques more, and to also teach something in return. 

Lailani was a gifted mage who was teaching the young ones, alternative magic. For they were after all, awoken or born into a world where every other inhabitant had entirely different styles of battle and its laws and rules, to what their parents or elder teachers had once known, before their long slumber. 

And Amanita. Well. She sighed, describing how she had come to teach, how the Dalish lived.  
Their stories and their history. Only to be met with an empty classroom.  
“How Am I to teach. When no one wants to listen?” She asked the other two. 

Ellas’elera spoke first.  
Taking the sword from his back, to lovingly admire its craftsmanship.  
There are rune markings carved into its steel and they light up briefly when his fingers brush across them, as if responding to their wielders touch like a loving pet. 

“Y’know, I had the same trouble when I arrived here too.. No one wanted to bother with an outsider, though no one out right dared say so of course…. So instead, I went asking about,  
trying to find who the best of the best was.  
The most respected teacher of swords here.  
Ended up in one of his classes, eventually.  
They called him Teacher Sahren, ironically enough. “  
He chuckled some, remembering back to the encounter.

“So, I go in there, acting alittle more arrogant then usual. Knowing full well this would probably get Teacher Sahren to notice and try to make an example of me to the other unruly arrogant students there. Which he did.” Ellas’elera sheathed the sword to his back, again. 

“Only, didn’t quite work out so well, did it?  
Well for him, it didn’t. For me? It worked out wonderfully for me.”  
That deviously cheeky grin had returned to his face once more. 

Amanita had to resist reaching over to pinch his cheek.  
Instead contending herself to listen to the rest of the story. 

“So, He brings me to the front of the entire class, offers me a dullen blunt sword and requests that I try to best him in sword to sword combat, against his own equally dullen blade.  
I obliged, then, repeatedly disarmed the man, infront of his very own students.  
No small act by any means I assure you, as he hadn’t garnered that kind of reputation for nothing.  
He eventually lost his cool after I showed him up the seventh or eight time though,  
and kicked me out cursing and sneering in pure rage, the whole while. 

By the next morning, rumour had already spread, and sure enough,  
I arrive to find I have actual students, ready and eager to learn something new.  
Do they respect me more? Probably not…  
Buuut… they hold their tongues and they tolerate me alot better now, at least.  
You just gotta find the right angle though, give them something they haven’t seen or have need or use of, and they’ll eventually come around.”

Lailani nodded when he finished then turned to her and spoke.  
“Children are usually more ready to accept new things then older people, so I chose to work with them. I love children, even back when I was a slave, some would sneak me treats and delicious food, when their parents weren’t looking. I had minded or taught some of the human children, back when I was young too. So I had alittle experience, and knew this was what I wanted to do.  
They are usually very bright and always always curious… They ask so many questions.. and are forever eager to learn. Smarter then most elders I’ve ever known too.. Myself included at times.” She smiled lightly

“I was even able to teach them how to use their magical abilities to create art.  
You see, Ice mages can make ice sculptures. Fire mages can use their magic to create blown glass art. Those with the ability to create and make lightning are even learning to fashion art from something so simple as dry sand, that, if you could believe it, actually turns into stone crafts, and those with healing, regenerative magic, are learning how to repair and rejuvenate damaged art pieces or even the occasional furniture or decorative piece they may accidentally break at home.  
Soon, we are going to practice teaming up in groups, to see what mixed magic can be created together!” 

Amanita could tell from the way Lailanis’ eyes lit up as she spoke, that she really was passionate about working with children. And why not. They are the future, after all, and it was exciting to imagine how different the world would be under their leadership and guidance, should the older generations of any people, not hinder their progress in any way.

“I even make my own art from time to time, using my fire crafting, which I sometimes sell down at the markets… makes quite a bit of gold for me too, because theres always someone looking to own something unique or different in their homes”  
She beamed at the other two then took a sip of her honeyed drink.

“Thats a clever idea, I should look into finding work here too.. I mean, I know we get paid decent enough coin, regardless, for our time here, enough to cover shelter and food.. but it wouldn’t hurt to make alittle more, and keep busy so I don’t look or feel like some kind of slacker”

Ellas’elera snapped his fingers  
“Oh, right! You know you could try down at the Culture and economic centre, right?  
The Guidance volunteers down there, are the people who helped implement the ‘cultural exchange’ plan, between our peoples, in the first place. Well, there’s another centre there that also helps resettle their own people into jobs or find work that suits them. I’m sure they’d help you as well, if your willing. Can take you down there myself, tomorrow too if ya like?.  
I have some letters to send home, anyway. “ 

Amanita nodded “Yes. Thank you! That would help me a great deal!” 

The rest of the day, Ellas’elera and Lailani both, had shown her around the city.  
Not the entire city, for it was too large an area to cover, but the general area in which she lived, or would be working. in order to help her know her way around.  
They had Various Bars, Scholar classes, Political podiums where they would all gather to debate.  
Art museums, Libraries.. so many libraries.. builders working on newer structures, armour and weapon craftsmen, the market places too, were many in number, she thought she would become dizzy, trying to remember everything. They also showed her how she could use the mosaic or mural artworks on the city walls to help know her way around, if she couldnt read the ancient peoples words on the street and city signs, as that was what they themselves usually did. 

And her own building, was easier then she realised, to find. since it was on the very outskirts of the city.. Meaning she only had to follow the massive castle walls surrounding the city , until she recognised her own street.

They finally bid her farewell when the light of day started to dim, and she hugged them both, thankful for their patience and general kindness towards her.  
When they left, she wandered around by herself for a while, just enjoying the scenery really,  
as the lights from the other night, started to slowly brim to life under her very aching feet.

Most elves paid her little mind, though she did see a few side eye her or downright stop and stare..  
but she ignored them for the most part in return, smiling only at those who smiled to her. 

She was fascinated by their fashion. It seemed that mages and scholars usually donned thick full-bodied robes, some, like that Abelas guy, wore gold plaited armour.  
Most of them, carried weapons.. not that she remembered Abelas or the first Elvhen she met, having any. Others didnt dress all that much differently from her own peoples. Though their symbols or sewn in patches were of different things to what the Dalish had. 

Most of them were bald too. The women, children and men.  
Those that had hair, usually had exceptionally long blonde, of white, red, black or brown locks,  
wrapped up in bundles, braided or plaited and held back with gold or silver, feathers or flowers of varied hair ornaments. Kinds she hadnt even seen worn from wealthy Orlesian folk.  
Though, she imagined, if any ‘had’ the chance to visit here, they would be quick to take these new ‘savage’ styles back with them. 

Thankfully, the elvhen were very particular about whom they allowed into their gates.  
Mind you, despite this, she believed, she had seen the occasional dwarf or Tal vashoth amongst the crowds too. So, clearly, it wasnt only elves, that were accepted into here. 

Finally when she believed her feet could carry her no more, did she return to her building.  
Eating what last remained of her bread and butter, then turning in for the night. 

All things considered. It hadnt been a terrible day.  
She had her work cut out for her, in regards to not having any students yet,  
but at least she met some wonderful new friends.  
And the city still held many wonders and possibilities to explore and see. 

Tomorrow morning, she would see about getting work. 

Tonight however? She would sleep like the dead.


	3. { Out of place, but just what we are looking for  }

Amanita stood before the building.   
As people from all around her, either entered or left the establishment

On their way here, before he left her out the front to go attend to his own business,   
Ellas’elera had spoke of the building and its purpose in the city.   
He had said,  
When the ancient people woke… Many of them had been former slaves.   
Under the cruel thumb of unrelenting often harshly severe masters.   
These masters worked their slaves fingers to the bone, until their backs finally broke,   
or they could no longer carry themselves at the jobs they were forced to do until their often early graves beckoned them to their forever rest. 

Now, they lived their lives for themselves, with no masters to whip them into bent knee and bowed head submission. 

They, many, were skilled in various labour, in varied techniques and studies.

To the new world they awoke, and found themselves struggling to find their place. 

And, to help them find purpose in this New World of theirs. A centre had been built.   
One in which they were offered guidance and counselling, where their skills could bring them their own fortune, their own businesses. An Innumerable amount of them, were born leaders, given the chance. And they took to leading the rest. Others? were happy to go back to what they once did, what they once knew, provided they were of course well fed and well compensated for their hard work and labour. Without being over worked to death. 

Countless yet hated their old work and wanted or rather needed something entirely new.   
Something different, as they carved out new beginnings for themselves.   
So they acquired traineeships for the other kinds of work they wished to pursue.  
Some trained others, in what they knew, passing on knowledge and experience they once loathed,   
to those who seeked or yearned for it, intentionally, whilst being traded a different skill in return for what was taught. Benefiting both sides. 

She had to stop at least three or four people to ask for directions when she’d finally wandered in,   
before ultimately finding the right place.. And when she did, she found herself coming to stand right behind Abelas. The one that had escorted her to her class on her first morning. 

“I beg your patience, but we have not yet, acquired the right guides.”  
One of the Elvhen women stationed at the desk, told the other.

“This is something we do not need.”  
He countered, clearly, they had been going at it for a while, before Amanita arrived.  
“We have adequate enough maps of the area. Should need be, we could send a few ahead to scout the terrain and report back to the rest of us when need arises. Time could be of utmost importance”

“And, I understand this… “the woman replied, adjusting the eyeglasses to her nose   
“But I refuse to send a troop of our people, no matter how highly skilled they may be, into terrain they are not yet fully familiar with!” 

Abelas threw this arms up in defeat. “The longer we wait… the more dangerous this could be,   
for all our people..”

“Arihdela is still out in the field. It will take another three to five months, until he can finish his current mission, and return to us. By then we must insist he have a few days rest before we can send him scuttering back out there again” She shuffled some papers about, waved a hand at him, to go  
“I suggest, you find something else to occupy yourself with until such time. Because this matter is frankly, settled” 

Amanita cleared her throat “um.. excuse me.. but...”

Both the woman, and Abelas shot her a narrow-eyed look

Clearing her throat again, she continued before courage had time to leave her.   
“If, I am to understand it. You are wanting to send an expedition outside, correct?”

Neither, answered. Just continued to stare. So she went on.

“I… I am Dalish…. My people were always on the move.. I could -” 

Abelas interrupted abruptly “No. This is between our people. It has nothing to do, with your own.” Turning his back on her, to continue discussing with the woman at the desk.

Not one to give in easily, she ignored his remark, instead focusing on the woman past him.   
“My Clan were wanderers… We knew what places to avoid, and how to manage, in territory we had no choice but to cross… If I may be so bold as to suggest… I could be their guide.”

Abelas’s scowl deepened more then its usual self from what she could see, as he peered at her from over his golden plated shoulder pad.

She continued. Chin high, ignoring his look of clear displeasure   
“I am an excellent tracker… And I know the terrain quite well.. I have bartered and negotiated, even dealt with many of the Human, Qunari and Dwarven people on numerous occasions. I know my way around, and would be happy to provide my services as a fill-in scout. Should you have need of them” 

The other woman peered at her from over the top of her glasses, mulling it over, to herself.  
There was something akin to a small smile, tugging at the ends of her lips. As if she was trying to hide how well this good fortune was that had been thrown her way, or perhaps, she was just delighted in the fact that Abelas disliked of the idea.   
“Very well…………...”

“You cannot be serious?”  
Abelas looked to the Elvhen woman flabbergasted. 

“I most certainly am. Who else, after all…. Could be more qualified ‘out there,   
then someone who actually comes, from out there?” She asked him. 

To which he could only silently glare, then make some attempt to keep himself busy by focusing on adjusting the armour at his wrists in some endeavour to quell his own frustrations   
“With all do respect, we do not know this woman. How can we trust her inten-”

“She is of Clan Lavellan? If I am not mistaken...” 

Amanita looked from him, to her. Eyes wide.   
“I hadn’t mentioned..-”

“Of course not, Miss Lavellan. Yet it is what it is.   
And, If I might say. It is an honour to have another of Clan Lavellan here.   
I usually make it a personal habit, of knowing each and every visitor to our great city.   
However, as you can see, I’ve had my hands full…   
& I hadnt the time, yet.. So I thank you for dropping in.  
And also, who am I to say no, to such an offer?”  
The lady smiled. Stood, dusted herself off then bowed her head. 

“O-oh..”  
Amanita bowed her own head lower in return,   
as a form of respect to the older and undoubtedly wiser woman  
“Thank you, Its an honour to be a guest here in your beautiful city..   
I hope to do my Clan justice, and look forward to learning a great deal“

Amanita silently cheered inwardly at her small victory.  
Sure, it would mean she would be away from her newfound friends for abit,   
but at the same time.. she finally had a use. A use that she could provide them. 

Abelas. Silent and watching her like some gold eyed hawk might observe a plump nug, as she straightened again, realised he was outnumbered in this case, & turned about sharply, leaving the two of them abruptly. 

She wasted little time over tottering up to the woman behind the desk.

“Pay him no mind...”   
The lady replied, when he disappeared from view.  
“Abelas means no real harm.. He’s just particularly extra protective of our people  
since we have lost much and there remains so little” 

Thinking about it, Amanita didn’t know if she could blame him of that fault.   
Even her own people tended to remain guarded and tight lipped towards outsiders. 

“Its alright… If our roles were reversed, I would probably be much the same...”  
She nodded, “So, if I may ask. What is this expedition about?” 

It was after all, unusual for the Arlathanians to leave their region.   
After the great war. They generally stuck to themselves. Behind a towering wall & magical protective wards. As much mystery to the outside world, as they had been before said war. 

The woman, writing something upon paper in a flowing script, that Amanita couldn’t possibly read, took a while to respond her.   
“I’m afraid I will have to leave the telling of sensitive information to Abelas, as he will be leading the campaign. However, the main gist of it, Is that we need to travel to Brandels Reach.   
Not particularly far from here, though it will be, on foot I’m afraid.   
To procure something of immeasurable value to us.”  
She paused a moment to pass Amanita a slip of paper to sign.   
Amanita, took the parchment, and jotted down her name. 

“Do you think you can do it, Miss Lavellan? Lead them safely through there, and back?”

“Yes. Most certainly” She said looking up again. “We will have to cross somewhere down the line, between the Vimmark mountains and Markam. Then take a ship from Ostwick, to get to Brandels Reach.. but it is certainly do-able, And I know the area well” Amanita nodded. 

“Good. Then we will arrange the required papers needed, once we have done a background check on your credentials and trust-ability, we will then get back into contact with you, within the next few days or weeks, regarding the status of this trip” 

Amanita bowed low again. “I thank you for your patience Harhen, and your confidence in me. I do not intend to disappoint this valuable chance I’ve been given.” 

“Before you go...”  
The woman collected a few sheets of paper from various different piles to hand her  
“Basic laws and regulations.. regarding our city. Please do give them a read.“

“I will! Thank you” Taking the papers, She was grateful to see these were eligibly written specifically for those like herself, whom still struggled to read or speak the Arlathanian script,   
she bowed once more, then left.  
…......……………………………………………………………………………………………

Abelas made his way down the steps of the Guidance building and continued on into the City. 

It was quite clear, and he knew the moment the Quickling spoke up,   
that he would not be winning any arguments this day. 

Yai’abella’ar had something of a soft spot for the shemlen outsiders. 

He had witnessed It himself when he saw her fighting so vigorously at high council to give them a chance at co-existing together. Foolish really, for they had tried this once already before.   
Long ago, with the quick children of that time, and what had come of it? but disease and corruption.  
He would not fault her naivety though, for it was a kind thing to want peace.   
Only he had lived long enough to see such optimistic beginnings diminish into disastrous and deadly ends. 

Yai’abella’ar could charm dragons to play with kittens though, it was part reason for why  
he had caved to her requests the other morning by showing the quickling woman to her   
classroom. She appealed to his pride in his own people.   
He knew it and yet abided willingly all the same. 

A voice calling out his name, caught his attention, as he looked up and to the right to see a taller elvhen man cutting through the crowd and making his way towards him. 

Ah.. His own eyes lighting up in recognition. It was Telahmis, an old close friend and a long time brother in arms ever since Abelas could remember, which was saying something, because he was quite old.  
His friend that had been out in the field the last month regarding sensitive materials, had finally returned this day. 

“Abelas! Brother! I have missed you.”  
Telahmis, with arms extended wide in welcome to his friend, hurried over resting his hands upon Abelas’ shoulders, then the two leaned in, pressing foreheads in close greeting.   
An otherwise normal gesture amongst close kin, yet somehow comedic when the taller Elvhen had to partly bend knee for his mageling sentinel companion.   
“It’s good to see you again, old friend”.

“Likewise. Telahmis ...Do you bring good news?”

“Straight down to business I see!” The larger elf laughed aloud. 

Abelas beckoned to the side of the road, so that the two wouldn’t be blocking the path of others,   
and also that they would be awarded some privacy. 

Telahmis sighed deeply, pulling his mount along beside him.   
“I’ll be brief then. We arrived too late.. The place was already empty.   
It’d probably been that way for a time now. We are not too sure frankly, since we found nothing. No traces left behind to indicate if it were just random thieves, historians or treasure hunters. Nothing.”

“Ah. I had assumed as much.” He was disappointed, yet not surprised.   
“Though it is a little troubling that whoever went there, left no trace?”

“I had thought so as well…” Telahmis nodded in agreement.  
“Even a well meaning historian or a sticky fingered thief, usually tend to leave unintentional traces behind of some sort.. but the place was... literally ‘picked clean’.” 

He watched on as Abelas went into classic ‘thinking’ mode.   
Arms crossed, fingers under chin. Expression stern.   
He knew well enough not to interrupt his trail of thought in this time, for his friend would not hear him, so instead his gaze lingered past, to settle upon an attractive woman that had caught his eye a few seconds earlier, as she had just sat down to rest under a fountain.   
Telahmis hoped absent mindedly that he would not be sent straight back out there, for he very much would like to visit the public baths to wash up, and be rid of all this grime, then unwind with food and plenty of drink and more importantly if he could be so fortunate, with women. He sighed again, forlorn. 

This capturing Abelas attention enough as he snapped back to the present and followed his kins gaze to see where or what he was gazing so longingly upon.   
A woman of course, & not just any other, but the very Dalish one he seemed to keep bumping into.  
He said nothing, just cleared his throat and continued, looking back to him.  
“We can do nothing of it for now, but mark it off the map and see to the next locations.   
However, it may be wise to send in a few scouts just to keep watch over the area, in the event that  
whoever it was, may well return again...”   
Small chance of that.. but better then taking none at all. “In the meantime.. you should-”

“Abelas?”  
A young woman accompanied by a Wisp. Dressed in Mythal-patterned cloaks of blood orange and greens addressed him with a formal bow as she approached the two men, relief awash upon her young face at having found him. Considering the size of the City area, she had probably been looking for him, for quite the while.

“I apologize for the disturbance, yet Mythal wishes an audience with you immediately”   
She advised, head still bowed. The wisp looked to her then panicked and bowed its formless  
head to him as well. 

The two friends shot each other curious looks and Abelas nodded to her as she straightened again  
“Very well… One moment, if you please?” Turning back to Telahmis, he continued “We must convene tomorrow morning… If you could spare the time?”

“Of course, I have to get Ella here fitted for a new saddle anyways”   
Telahmis dipped his head in farewell “The Wolves den, little brother. I will meet you there after the morning supper. Try not to be late.” 

Then the two parted ways.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ellas’elera said he would take a while, so she’d be better off finding her own way back,  
but being this far into the city, made her alittle curious. 

So instead, she decided to take her time, sight-seeing again. Well, she would be staying here for a few years after all. So it was best she attempt to get to know her way around alone at least. 

This far in, provided a better view of the city further in as well… She could see from here,   
the floating sections of the City. Well hidden from the outside of the Elvhenan empire. 

Some were entire grandiose buildings, gold wolf statues guarding shrines.. even a  
few entirely aesthetic floating structures like random blossoms or waterfalls suspended in mid-air.   
The water cascading down to a mist, which rose again into the air in an everlasting cycle to be repeated. 

Large arch-shaped mirrors too, that made her realise these must indeed be those magical mirrors she had heard tales about. Used, no doubt, to transport them from section across section.   
But what more, she could not see, for too much mist and cloud abstracted anyone from seeing further in, or in this case, up?. Which was without a doubt held their by magic also, it probably helped serve protection to those on the upper levels. 

Come to think of it, she recalled the outside appearance from before she entered through the wall,   
looked barely unable to fit and house all of this splendour of an entire peoples kingdom and its empire within too. Was magic then, also used to create or warp some kind of spatial flux as well?   
It had not occurred to her, that magic could be capable of so many wonders aside from your basic elemental or energise-type spells. 

She stopped by a little art store during her explorations,   
hit by the powerful aroma of inks, paper mache and paints the moment she steps within.   
Many pressed papers line the back wall, and shelves upon shelves of leather-bound notebooks,   
decorated with symbols, words, and simple trinkets like jewels or stones, have her wandering over.   
She settles for one of the plainest ones there. Less because it appeals to her,   
and more because its within her price range. It is of good make though, she can tell the leather is hardy and the binding is good.   
Along with a dozen varied lead pencils and a leather satchel pouch that can roll up into a tube,  
keeping the pencils within it, safe.   
The Arlathanian merchant, a short bald handsomely withered man with a twinkle in his eye, even throws in a few extra things, like charcoal pencils, and sharpeners, much to her delight. 

Her next stop, is at a little stall selling pastries, and she buys herself a few of the cream cheese variety. Then finds a quite place alittle further on, and sits comfortably at the white marble fountain, to eat, then open up her new notebook, and sketch. Testing out her pencils.

She sketches one of the female Arlathanians.  
Hair as long and as white as a young hallas’ fur, reaching almost to her knees.   
Dressed in flowing silk white skirts and a golden corset, complimented with golden jewellery. 

She sketches two of the children, laughing joyfully as they’re chasing a spirit around and around a blue and yellow tree. 

An older couple, walking hand in hand, glancing at each other with the kind of love  
one only ever hears about in storybooks and love songs. 

And an intoxicated woman being consoled by her friend over a break-up from what she can over hear.

It is,   
during the final touches to this sketch, that a large shadow falls across her page,  
and she looks up blankly into a mass of brown and caramel fur as it proceeds to bend its head   
to sniff at her notebook then bite into it, ripping the page from the book.   
The Hart started chewing calmly, like a docile Druffalo might, munching on hay.

“Oow!… HEY!”

She yells, as reality kicks in too late.  
The page is well and truly gone, down the belly of the beast. Literally. 

“Mwarrr!!!”  
The Hart bellows, hot breath blowing in her face.

“Mahhrrr!.. Yourself. I was working on that!”  
She scolds. Clutching the notebook, behind her back to protect its other pages.  
“And, don’t even give me that look, you’re not having the rest” 

“Ella?. Shit! Bad girl!”   
Another towering height with eyes the colour of steel, wanders into her view, blocking the sun as they too scold the unfazed beast. “Sorry! I can repay you for the damages… I swear it.   
I only took my eye off of her for a moment and the old girl just couldn’t help herself. Aishhhh~“   
He runs a hand back through red silken tied hair and looks to her apologetically.

Amanita shook her head “Oh, Its perfectly alright, it was just a single piece of paper after all… and… I’d be more worried she doesn’t get upset stomach over it to be honest” She winced.

“Oh she’ll eat anything and everything, believe me. Even stole and ate one of my coin pouches once…. Shat gold and silver pennies for an entire week after that, which would have actually been funny, if not for my needing to collect them again” He sighed aloud. 

The Elvhen man before her was distinctively tall,   
she noted, taking a better look up at him, as he spoke.   
Taller then the average Arlathanian at least. He appeared more closer in height to a Qunari.  
Almost an entire seven-feet, if she had to guess. 

Long red hair, tied back but he kept his head shaved to either side.  
Red Vallaslin markings, of Mythal of course (most Arlathanians were) against rich olive skin.   
Brawny, from the look of his build. He wore finely crafted armour too so wasn’t one of low ranking.   
A scattering of tiny nicks and scratches across his face hinting at many battles.  
Sheathed to his back appeared a large emerald green dragons tooth. Bound to a dawnstone tinted haft. A warrior? No, a Champion class sentinel. He must be. 

“Mwwrrr!”   
Ella protested as she was prevented from reaching anything else tasty to eat that did not belong to her, with a tight pull from her harness. “Nooooo No more for you. You’ve embarrassed me enough for the day.”

He turned his focus back to her “Names Telahmis. Miss???”  
He offered a large hand, which was unusual, since that seemed a more ‘human’ greeting custom, then what the ancient peoples usually did. She stood, taking it in her own though, shaking his, in greeted return.“Amanita Lavellan. Just arrived to New Arlathan very recently.”

“It’s just that I’d noticed you’d been sketching there for a while now, Miss Amanita”

“You were watching me?” A hint of a tease to her tone.

He grinned “No, well ..Yes ...In a sense. It’s just that its not usual we see Dalish people here, so you do kind of stand out.” He nodded to her Dalish garb. “And I was waiting on a new harness fitting for Ella here, since her old ones suffered quite a bit of wear and tear, when I noticed you sitting here. Unfortunately, when I wasnt looking, Ella apparently noticed you too”

Ella was currently rubbing her head against Amanitas’ side to quell a persistent itch.   
Amanita, for her part, took the opportunity to pet her eagerly in return.   
If she knew her breeds correctly, and she usually did, then this Hart was one of the prized treasures of the Arlathanian people. Ridden into many a battle with their ancient Elvhen counterparts.   
A close relative to The Pride of Arlathan that her own people knew.   
This breed was larger by comparison, because Elvhenan people were larger, and thusly a more stronger sturdier mount than any other.   
Its name, meaning something akin to ‘close blood of the Elvhenan’.

“She can probably smell the scent of Halla thats ingrained into my clothing, would be my guess as to why she wandered over… “ She half joked, rubbing the animal behind the ear.   
Really though, animals had a keen sense of smell so it was more then likely possible. 

“I still feel bad for your loss of work though.. You really sure I cant repay you?   
Or at least make it upto you someway else?” 

She shook her head “Its not a big loss… I was just resting my feet and testing out the new paper and pencils.. before heading back to my own district again.” 

He perked up at this “In that case then, could we escort you home, atop Ella here?” 

Her eyes widened “Really? I-I mean...I-!!!”

Telhamis laughed loudly. “Most certainly!, Ella won’t mind, and its the least we could do! Plus, you could tell me how her new saddle fits, because frankly, I’ve been riding almost non stop these past few weeks, and I don’t wanna mentioned where I have blisters at the moment.” He frowned before continuing. “just that I wouldn’t be able to tell how the new saddle is.”

It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but she couldnt help but to feel like a child in this moment.   
Giddy happiness washing over her, as she collected her things up and nodded up to him.   
Telhamis gingerly took her hand in his, helping her up into the saddle. 

It had been quite a time since she had sat in any saddle, but there was always that sense of   
comfort in it. Having a giant beast underneath you, one that you could feel breathing, one that was capable of such strength, and yet gentle to its rider. There was a trust there and a pleasance in that trust. She adjusted herself a little into the saddle as the new leather groaned around her. 

“Where too lil lady?” Telhamis asked, taking the reigns, he took to leading.

Leaning back in the saddle abit, she grinned “First District. Outer quarter” 

“Ahhh … Of course...Silly question” Telhamis responded. Ella snorted, clip clapping her hooves impatiently on the pebble pavement, then allowed him to lead the way. “So, Can I ask what brings you here Miss Amanita?”

“Dalish study.. really… I am supposed to represent the Dalish and teach our ways and history”

“Ah. That, cannot be an easy task…..”

“Oh, you cannot imagine...” She chuckled

He laughed some “It may surprise you, but I probably can. My people are not an easy people to get to know. We hold our kin very close and our ways even closer still… “ A short silence followed, before he continued again “I suspect by your response, you are not finding much luck on either front…. Am I right?” 

“Mmm” She nodded. “Though, I ‘have’ only just arrived.. so I don’t expect everyone to welcome me with open arms just like that… It would not be fair or realistic to expect such easy acceptance.  
However.. I also hadn’t counted on the fact that there may be no one at all, interested in learning Dalish history…. I mean.. I know this is something of a sore point amongst your people.. but. Its just.. well, we have so much we could teach and learn from each other.” 

“We are a prideful people...” He told her.   
“Even if many of us were once slaves.. we were in our own ways, still prideful of our ways.   
Still prideful of what we were. My people are very stubborn like that. We can’t come to terms with how far we had fallen….yet. From being once grand and mighty empires, to now, being all that is left after the deaths and losses of so many of us.”   
He weaved them carefully through the smaller street ways as he spoke to her,.  
“Also I suspect, It is because they, well, ‘we’” he pointed to himself in this “ Have a different way of looking at the world, then your own may do.. Everything we are, is changed within your own people. It’s hard for us, to want to bridge that gap.. because we are stubbornly holding onto that past, and only wish to see or think of ourselves as glorious people. Instead of look at another version of ourselves were we see what we have lost, and how far we have fallen, staring so starkly straight back at us… ”

“That’s a very .. honest.. answer...” She commended letting out a breath

“I hear how my people talk.. But unlike most of my people, I have also been fortunate to spend time outside of these walls.. Enough time that I have also heard how others talk… as well.”   
He patted Elle as they continued walking through the streets.  
A few stares were occasionally cast their way, at the sight of a Dalish on a prized mount being led by one of their own but otherwise the pace they kept was a peacefully slow one.

“Either way, I have no intention of falling into defeat just yet.. I’ve already been down to the guidance chambers earlier and may have already landed a job opportunity as a Scout for a party, if things go accordingly” Amanita smiled to him

“Thats great news then, I hope you get it.. It might actually go a long way in helping others warm upto you and get to know you better too if they have to depend on you looking out for them” He responded thoughtfully.

She nodded hoping much the same. “What about you, what do you do here?”

“Me? I’m working somewhere between scouting party and advance guard, depending what the situation calls for really..” Cocking a red bushy brow he mused “Who knows, we may end up working together sometime even.” 

“I could be so lucky” She grinned. Really though, he reminded her a little of Ellas’elera, just that easy to get along with and feel comfortable around vibe. So she hoped that would end up being the case. Because then at least she would know somebody. 

It didn’t take as long to reach her own district on mount & being led by an actual Elvhen whom better knew the way, not that she could have blamed Ellas’elera, for the few turn arounds they took on their way into town earlier that morning, since the City was not much unlike an actual maze at times. Some part of her felt disappointment in arriving back again, since it meant she would have to dismount from this wonderfully beautiful animal already, like a child who wanted to go on the same ride again, However she was familiar enough with this territory to feel comfortable enough to find the remaining way back by herself. “This is my stop...” 

“You are certain?”  
Telahmis led the Hart to the side of the Road then helped Amanita carefully down.

“Absolutely, I’m very grateful for the lift, but I know the rest of the way from here..”  
Beaming at him, she patted Ella and nodded to the Saddle.  
“Oh, and the saddle is a comfortable and sturdy fit, might need a little more breaking in obviously, otherwise its perfectly suited to her.”

He dipped his head in a bow “Thank you Miss Amanita, its been an interesting pleasure.” 

She returned the respect “Thank you. And likewise. I really hope we do end up working together It’d be nice to have a friend I actually know to travel with” 

He seemed pleased at this since his smile only grew all the more larger for it and he barked in laughter “Something tells me Ella wouldnt mind that either”

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mythals servant, although younger and shorter then himself, had quite the hurry to her step,  
forcing him to worry for what he was being called.   
An emergency surely? But how grand a one? He could not guess.   
Had he thought the woman (or her accompanied wisp) knew for what he was being sent for,   
he would have asked, but, he knew Mythal too well having served her loyally for the many centuries as he did, to know she would not divulge important matters to her servants.   
For fear of spies that may be hidden amongst her own ranks.   
The two travelled deeper into the city, past the bakeries and merchants, the factories and the occasional training forces or magical school groups.   
The two, taking alleyways, lanes, passageways, and occasionally when the need called for it, Eluvians, to reach their destination. 

This far in, was where the majority of the older, the weaker and the smaller, happened to dwell. For the Mother, Mythal, always protected her children, and like any successful species, the sicker and the weaker were always kept within the safest quarters possible. Closer to the heart of their empire in New Arlathan, While the stronger lived along the outskirts

The Castle itself, where Mythal dwelt with the Wolf and the Wolfs’ lady too, was always something that tugged at his inner heartstrings.   
In all its glory, it stood tall and pristine, impenetrable and daring. It was the heart of his world,   
of all he fought for, this castle was the embodiment of all of that, and yet, Mythal had turned him from this place, to be among the other of his kin below.   
A punishment he could only assume for his continuous failings to truly protect her as he had long since sworn. 

That she had called for him now however?   
He did not know if it was hope or simple anxiousness that caused his heart to hasten its beat,   
for he so longed to return to her side once again as her loyal Defender. 

The Sentinels and other guards they passed on their way up the steps and into the fortressed Castle  
would continuously bow their heads when the three passed, out of deep respect for the  
older sentinel that had trained many of them since they were only youngfolk, well before Mythals return.

Coming to a massive well guarded door. The servant finally stopped as the Wisp left them to disappear through the doors to signal Abelas’s arrival to their All-Mother.

“I will be awaiting you over there to escort you back later” She motioned to where she would wait, bowed and left him to it. 

The Doors weren’t just guarded by sentinels, they were also imbued with powerful magics.   
The kind that made breaking into the room almost impossible, unless the other was more gifted then the original caster. He could feel them brimming and vibrating vaguely within the air between them.  
Now though, they lit up in a show of dazzling purples and greens, revealing the earlier invisible symbols diffused throughout it, as the doors opened. The three sentinel on either side, all took steps back and bowed in unison, as Abelas went inside, the door closing behind him.

The room he entered was large, airy and open. Few smaller golden statues decorated the room, as did magnificent paintings of themes usually representing dragons and famous or imagined battles, so lifelife you would think they could move, and there to the other end of the room, by a large opened balcony stood Mythal herself. 

He froze a moment at the sight of her. 

She was no longer the all mighty and powerful Goddess he once remembered, but she was also no less awe-inspiring or breathtaking for it.   
In times past, she had long hair the colour of blood red, now it was muted orange and fell in tiny ringlets around a wizened and withered face.   
Where before her eyes were a brilliant piercing yellow, they too were diluted to an almost milky white as she glanced over her shoulder to see him standing there.

Mythal was wrapped in less armour then her golden days, something that bothered him a little,   
as now said armour was no more then simpler shoulder guards. a chest plate and her dragon-horned headdress. Her attire too, made of a simple mesh of chainmail shaped like a dragons scales, into a velvet green and red dress that partly hid knee high armoured boots shaped like a dragons clawed feet. 

“Come child, if you are quite done analysing my choice of garments...We must speak”  
Her satiny highly amused voice spoke.

Clearly, he thought as he approached her, she had not lost her wit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have alotta ideas but trying to stretch the story out means I have to try and slow down abit rather then jump straight into things... despite this.. the next chapter will feature another new companion, of the small and scaly variety, so stay tuned~


	4. {A New Companion}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abelas and Amanita still find themselves bumping into one another,  
> And Amanita still makes a habit of getting in his way.

 

It had been a total of three weeks, since her arrival here,

she had stuck mostly to her own district during this time. Only every once in a while wandering further and further into the City on rare occasion, in some attempt to get to better know her way around the place.

 

In that time, her newfound friends had mostly kept her company.

 

She had come to realize that Lailani, shy as she originally seemed to be, could be quite chatty,

as well as clingy and prone to cuddling.

Lailani reminded her of a smaller sister in some regards. Which Amanita was more then happy to oblige, as many late evenings saw the two girls gossip, well into the night until they both fell asleep atop her bed, soothed by the crackling fire that warmed the room and full bellies from food and drink they had snuck up from the evening dining halls.

These nights felt like fairytale sleepovers to her, The kind she had read about in books about human princesses and spoiled daughters,

which was a thing she never imagined she would ever experience for herself.

She could still recall her own childhood having been one where her Clan was forever on the move, for fear of staying immobile too long could attract human groups that would wish to cull or kidnap Dalish elves into slavery.

Her childhood into teenage and young adult years, was not a peaceful one at all, and even now as she looked at the blonde elf sleeping before her, whom occasionally whimpered from some old lingering nightmare of a memory from her time before, She knew despite their differences,

Lailani probably felt much the same as the two took great comfort in having someone close enough to completely relax around.

 

She would reach over on these nights, when nightmares disturbed her friends fade dreams soothing her hair from her face and telling her she was safe and all was well, until Lailani fell quietly into more peaceful slumbering dreams again

 

and still every morning she would awake, and arrive to class to find it entirely bereft of even a single student.

 

Sighing, Amanita took up some chalk and proceeded to write upon the board, in some feign hope that perhaps missing students were just unawares of the times she was meant to teach.

Or perhaps they were simply too shy to approach.

She made a list, asking any willing students to write down their names along with a possible time slot they might wish for her to teach them that she might accommodate to their own timetables if they need her to.

She had already written out a few posters, many nights ago, and placed them on public market boards, it too had little effect on attracting interest.

It was during another morning routine, where she checked in to her empty classroom once again, only to be met with no students and no names yet listed, that a great deal of cluttering and commotion from the next room over, caught her curious attentions.

This block did not see many people especially at this time, and for the most part was void of all life, aside from herself, which was why the peculiarity of a noisy disturbance caused her to leave her classroom and wander next door in the first place.

She peered warily within the room. Empty?

 

She rapped her knuckles on the side of the opened door.

 

“Hello? Is someone there?”

Surely this room was where the racket came from?

 

Another clutter of abrupt noise brought her a final step inside. “Hello?”

 

Towards the back of the room it seemed many chairs and a few tables had been upturned.

Someone, or rather some _thing_ was huddled in the back corner.

She could see the movement of its shadow across the back wall, thanks to the sunlight gleaming in through one of the windows and was about to ask them or ‘it’, if they were alright,

when somebody brushed past her, and walked into the room.

Amanita jumped and screamed in fright. Clasping her hands to her mouth quickly when said ‘somebody’ ended up being a very offended looking Abelas, as he turned to look over his shoulder at her

 

“ _Sorry.._ But you bloody _scared me!_ ” She hissed in a low breath, slowly lowering her hands to her sides again.

 

Abelas gestured her to step back

“Stay away, if you will please. This thing can be quite dangerous..”

In his other hand, he held a mop tightly, as if it were some kind of weapon. Then turned his attention back to the huddled mass.

 

From where she was, Amanita still couldn’t make out what it was, but when the sentinel approached slowly down the aisle of chairs and tables, to then try to push and poke the thing out of its hiding place, she clearly heard a panicked yowling screech.

 

A cat? _It’s a cat????_

Her frown deepened and she shot a look of clear disdain towards the Elvhen man’s back.

“You’re hurting it!” She accused.

 

She saw his shoulders tense before the voice they belonged to spoke “Hush. You know not what you are speaking of” Before he went back to jabbing at it, with the pointy end.

 

Being told to hush, tended to have quite an _opposite_ effect on her as she stormed fully into the room, coming up behind him and catching the brooms other end before he could jab at the animal again.

“I will do no such thing. Look at what you are doing, clearly you have no idea how to deal with cats. You’re only making things more worse” She glared at his back, watching him straighten to his full height and turn to face her, Somehow forgetting how tall he actually was, she found herself now staring up into cold pale honeycomb coloured eyes as they bared down on her in full scrutiny.

 

“This _thing_.. is not a cat.”

 

Huh? She blinked, then leaned to the side to peer past him, at a blue scaled, winged creature with red beady eyes as it sat trembling and hissing under one of the tables. The creature huddled further into the corner as if it somehow wished to be absorbed into the very walls themselves, for it had little elsewhere to flee.

 

“A Dragon?!” Amanita exclaimed in excitement, pushing past Abelas to better see the mythical beast

“An actual _living breathing_ Dragon! I can’t believe this! This is.. _this is wonderful!_ .. Never in my life did I ever think I would get to see one!” She let out an elated breath.

 

Abelas scoffed as he came to stand beside her, at her ludicrous observational skills.

“I assure you.. It is _no_ dragon.. It is in matter of fact a dangerous vermin”

 

She went to step forward, but found herself yanked back again instead

 

“I was serious, when I said this thing is dangerous. He should not be regarded as _some_ pet”

Her handler said, quickly releasing her elbow the moment he realized his mistake when she glared daggers at the sight of his hand on her arm.

 

“He’s scared is what he is.. You’re scaring him… “ She responded glaring up at him and placing a hand to his chest to make him take a step backwards instead. “Don’t crowd him like this. It’ll just frighten him more” Amanita declared, then looked at the little scaly lizard over her shoulder. “Let me talk to him...”

 

Abelas went to dismiss her absurd requests,

but she had already turned her attentions back towards the scaled pest..

So instead, he watched on as she hopelessly got down on bent knee, arms open and proceeded to beckon the pest with promises that it would be alright.

 

It _wouldn’t_ be.

 

He would be sure to place it in a more suitable cage this time around he silently promised, as he sighed looking down at her. “You are wasting your time.. “

 

She ignored him. “Come on beautiful.. I won’t hurt you.. I promise.”

 

“He isn’t some tame pet. He is a untrustworthy, savage thing” He repeated. Clearly to no avail.

The woman had selective hearing.

 

“Its okay.. I know you’re scared.. No one’s gunna hurt you...”

 

“As I said…-” Abelas went to continue,

then stilled when he saw the scaled rodent look precariously from him to her a few times.

In the next moment that followed, It scurried quickly across the floor, like some horrid snake with legs, to be scooped up into the safety of her arms.   
“There you go.. _There you gooo~_ … You see? Every things alright” She cooeed

 

Whereas Abelas could only tense, waiting for it to turn on her viciously.

 

It didnt seem to be happening any time soon however as seconds turned into minutes, and slowly but surely she stood up,

turning to face him with a content lizard purring in her arms like some kind of smug faced feline. Watching him with little beady evil eyes.

 

His eyes narrowed on the beast, and Amanitas eyes narrowed on him. “Don’t even think about it…” She warned.

 

His eyes snapping back up to hers now “With all due respect Miss Lavellan. I am incharge of keeping this thing secured”

 

“Well clearly you’ve been doing a piss poor job of that.. Look at him… He was frightened almost half to death.. his heart was racing ten to the minute...”

She frowned, soothing her hand gently over the little monsters’ horned head.

“He’s only a little baby.. haven’t you ever cared for something before???”

She asked him quizzically whilst being unable to tear her own eyes away from the wicked thing that kept up its charade of purring.

 

“He is no dragonling, but an adult, I _assure_ you… And it is none of your concern for I really must take him.” He held out his hand expectantly, and the beast quickly perked up in alarm then wriggled and twisted from her arms upto her shoulders to wrap itself around her neck, hiding under her brunette wavy hair.

 

“I’m no expert on Dragonspeak but I don’t think he wants to go with you...”

She mused.

 

Abelas sighed, pinching the top bridge of his nose.

It had been one heck of a long day, and he could feel a headache forming at the very edges of his mind.

“ **Regardless**. I must ask you to hand him over.. If he is lost, it will be my neck on the line. Not your own. I am Sorry. But I must take him with me.”

 

The blue creature yowled and screeched then puffed up its chest, held its breath for a few seconds to suddenly release again, to blow a puffball of fire in his direction as warning.

The ball of fire was only small because _the dragon was himself small_ , and Abelas simply side stepped the pitiful attempt of an attack to watch it fizzle weakly past and into the wall at the other end of the room, where it dissipated into a whiff of smoke leaving behind a small scorch mark that disappeared seconds later, because of course the buildings were magically reinforced to rejuvenate themselves against minor damages much like the Arlathanians gardens did.

 

“Well, I don’t think he likes you” She observed, crossing her arms.

“And seeing as you are clearly ill equipped for taking care of things.. I insist he stays with me for the time being...” She asserted chin raised high in challenge.

 

“This isnt about what he _‘likes_ ’, and its not the kind of matter up for debate” Abelas shook his head, his tone seemed to slightly rise now as he finally started to lose his patience with the two and began rounding in on them.

“Mythalen is under my guard. I alone was tasked with keeping him under guard. A duty I happen to take very seriously.. He cannot be left to wander the City alone, or to be passed on to some Dalish who has never even seen a dragon, let alone have any clue about the seriousness of the issue at hand.”

Towering over them, seemed to have little desired outcome as it only seemed to equally cause the ire of the woman that firmly stood her ground.

 

Eyes alight, like an angry fire warning him without words, not to dare push her too far.

 

Abelas again went to reach for the lizard behind her ear, only it ducked again, hiding behind her, then it seemed to change its mind, as a better idea popped into Mythalens head, and it slipped and slithered its way in and down the back of her neck, under her clothing.

 

He could only watch on helplessly as the beast positioned itself around her front, a small lump moving and making its way to at last nestle finally in the middle of her chest.

 

His own hand shifted in response to grab for it before realising his mistake and snatching his hand away in absolute horror for were he ‘almost’ touched when she shot him an even more furious look.

 

“Keep your hands to yourself” She threatened.

 

That clever little scaly bastard.

 

“I didnt mean- .. _I_ _was_ _only-_ ” He felt embarrassed now.

Like he had the label ‘pervert’ stuck to his forehead in big glowing letters.

Even though it was the furthest thing on his mind, as he only meant to catch the serpent.

And where he should have dropped the subject matter entirely then and there,

he instead continued defensively,

“As If I would do such a thing to a woman, especially with a Dalish _of all people_ _.._ ” He countered disgust written all over his face, though the rest of his defense fell quickly on his tongue, realizing his idiotic mistake the moment the flicker of hurt crossed her face.

“I …. I did not mean it like that” He stammered trying to correct himself “I only meant-”

 

“I know what you _meant.._.” She shot back hotly.

 

He quickly fell silent.

 

Amanita stepped forward, making him take a step back.

“He stays with me… And if you try to lay so much as a single finger on either of us, I swear to Mythal herself… You will regret it”

Another step forward, causing him to take another back. “And another thing, I don’t care who you think you are… or what your duty is.. I won’t stand by and watch you frighten and harm some poor little dragon.

However unqualified you think I may be to care for him, It’s still clearly a step or two above your own obvious expertise. So unless you go fetch someone else more capable of caring for him. I refuse to hand him over to you.”

 

His jaw tensed, as the two of them stared each other down.

 

This woman was becoming like some kind of a personal persistent headache, popping up everywhere he went, somehow, in a monolithic kingdom such as this.

It had only been three days. Mythal preserve him, was he in for more of this over the next couple of years to come?

 

He sighed finally gave up and stepped away

“Very well Miss Lavellan, have it your way if you do so desire..

At least until I can find better more suitable arrangements for him, but If he is lost or damaged at all before then, it will be on you and you alone.

Do you understand?”

 

She nodded, looking as pleased and as smug at him, as Mythalen had been earlier.

 

Abelas sighed, shook his head and waved her off, as he began picking up the mess of chairs and tables.

 

She was angry with him about the dragon business, but she wasn’t going to be rude,

so instead, she silently began helping him.

The classroom soon looked as untouched as it had before with the two of them working on either side as far away from one another as could be done, to right the room once again.

 

When it did, Abelas, with the persistently grumpy face he seemed to be born with, left without so much as a single word.

 

Which frankly, suited her just fine.

 

“You can come out now.. the big grump is gone..”

She said down to the lump on her chest. It moved and slithered its way up to peek out of the collar of her robe, seeing she was indeed correct and Abelas was gone,

it arched its head back to happily sqwark up at her then rub its little snout against her chin.

 

She almost died then and there for the little guy was so unbearably cute with its little blue face and sparkly red ember eyes.

 

Dangerous her ass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

She was utterly infuriating, Abelas muttered to himself failing to notice or care of the few glances cast his way as he stormed through the city grumbling to himself.

 

Absolutely clueless and arrogant and self assured and-

 

He would have to find some way to keep track of Mythalen so the creature couldnt slip away again, something she might allow, so he headed to deeper into the thick of the markets square.

 

A corner store, appearing tiny from the outside, a boldly cursive sign at the top declaring the stores name as **‘Curious Creatures’.**

The windows were lined with many tiny little trinkets, like skulls and crystals for staffs, herb poaches and beast skins.

 

Abelas entered through the little glass door, a chime above his head signalling his entrance.

 

“Yulan. Are you here?”

He called into the store.

The lighting wasnt the best here, for Yulan was convinced too much could faden and damage books and artefacts.

The only light coming from a few well placed candles.

The store itself was musty and yellow, likely because everything within it was very old and untouched in terms of restoration.

 

Yulan didnt like people tampering with original items, He’d claimed their creators magical touch could be lost when another mingled in and muddied their own energies to the works.

 

A small blast, that caused Abelas to panic momentarily until he heard a familiar cough following straight after it, came from the back of the room.

 

“Yulan?”

 

“Yes, Yes, I’ll be right with you!” a voice responded.

 

Smoke billowed along the ceiling way, making its steady way out and into the main store, but a spark of light from a green bottle Yulan had popped the cork on, pulled the toxic fumes backwards, into its bottle to be dissipated into nothingness again.

 

Alchemy was his forte, although not everything was a success clearly.

 

Yulan himself however, looked a different matter.

Eye glasses protected his eyes, yet the rest of him looked as though he had crawled out of a sooty fireplace.

 

“Ah~ Abelas.. It’s good to see you down here little brother. What can I assist you with today?”  


“I need a charm made… Possibly a small collar or something..”

He followed Yulan over to a sink, watching the male peel of his work gloves and toss them in.

 

“And what or who is this charm to be made for?”

The Alchemist took off his apron, hanging it on the rack nearby, then slipped off his protective eye piece to wash his face.

 

They had readily accessible magic for that. Even potions that could disintegrate any dirt or muck, off a person, but Yulan rarely relied on using anything then what he could easily do himself.

 

“Miniaturized Dragon. About 30cm long. Closely resembling one of the Abyssal High breeds.”

 

Yulan whistled.

“Dragons are a powerful entity. The shifters or the True Dragon born. I wouldn’t take this matter too

lightly, if you are wanting a charm for one. Even a miniature Dragon.”

  
  
“I had no intention of doing so.”Abelas answered “Which is why I came to you.”

 

“And you had tried magic containment previously I presume?” Yulan inquired, beckoning him to follow.

 

“Certainly. I had not countered the cunningness of the creature to scratch away the rune markings that helped contain it”. He sighed, following behind “So I placed it into a metal cage, the second time around, and it managed to use fire magicks to peel away at the Runework to escape again.”

 

“And where is it now?”

The other elvhen scratched his chin and looked to his books and magical artifacts as they walked down the aisles.

 

Many were covered in layers of dust or the occasional cobwebs, Abelas had to resist brushing them away.

 

“A woman. A Dalish, interfered and seems to think she has rescued the thing..” He grunted

“I thought it best if I let the woman hold onto it for now, buy a little time so I could get hold of a better alternative.”

 

Yulan laughed, “It is common women have a softer spot for animals and creatures alike, then we ourselves tend to do. I suspect its a motherly instinct at the heart of it.”

 

“It’s annoying, is what it is” Abelas remarked.”What I really need, is something to help me find it if it should attempt to flee past the City walls...”  


The two made their way down a few shelves to the back of the room and the Alchemist slipped a small chain from his neck, with a bundle of keys dangling from its bottom. He plucked one from the lot and unlocked an old cabinet, then pulled out an old chest and sat it on the reading table to his left.

 

Abelas wandered closer, curious, and when The Alchemist opened it, it revealed to be well packed with stones, pouches, focusing items, and scrolls.

“Guard stones?” He arched a brow

 

“Dar’Valen Massalinty” Yulan remarked gathering up what looked to be a velvet black pouch, he motioned for Abelas to hold out his hand, and the sentinel obliged him, as Yulan tipped its contents out.

 

A few red bloodstones fell into his hand.

Abelas could feel them giving off an immense pulse as they reacted to the magic within himself. “These are no ordinary bloodstone?” He remarked.

 

“Nothing in this store, is ordinary” Yulan chuckled.

 

“True enough” The old sentinel nodded, waiting for Yulan to continue.

 

“These stones are all paired to find one another.” He said, taking one of them from Abelas.

He smiled “Watch and you shall see by what I mean” then he wandered down the other end of the aisle, held it out and spoke “Vasheem dela’arvelan~”

In seconds it lit up from within, as did one from the Pile Abelas held.

As Yulan slowly walked back towards him, the thrumming magic increased dramatically.

No noise, just vibration.

When Yulan turned the stone in another direction, the light and vibe died slowly.. When he focused it back towards Abelas, it again increased.

 

“Although, not originally made for thieves and murderers or escapees”  
Yulan plucked the glowing one from Abelas, once he was near enough to do so.

 

“These stones were originally made for whimsical lovers, slaves mostly, whom found themselves trapped under different ruling Gods. It was believed that if a time ever came that the wars would end and the gods would be gone, then the lovers could find themselves to each other once again.”

 

He pocketed the two stones then took the others from Abelas to slip them back into their pouch. Placed the chest back and locked it again.

 

“I suspect it also provided them with comfort, to know what direction in the World, their lovers usually were too, though sadly, as you could imagine, many of them did not survive those wars.

I was fortunate enough to purchase these from an interesting fellow. The original creator of said magic stones. Though, I don’t believe he realised just how useful these things could be..for other reasons, like the one we are intending”

 

Abelas followed Yulan to the front of the store again.

 

“I will have to do a little extra tinkering, to make it so the dragon cannot remove the stone from itself.. But, all things considered, I should have something done by the end of the day.. and I will have it delivered straight to you at that time.”

 

“Thank you Yulan, I owe you brother” Abelas nodded, pleased.

 

He should have come straight to Yulan before, but no matter, for soon enough he wouldn’t have to stress over the little scaled vermin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have taken a small break for a few days of non-writing, but I forgot how fun it was to   
> get back into it again~ So I apologies for the delay of the last half to this chapter.


	5. {Good or bad}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abelas and friends.

The dragon bristled its scales, shook its massive form then bellowed the most ferocious of roars.

 

Letting go of the scaffolding it dived into the World below.

 

Wings wrapping against its body, it barrel dove, twisting and twirling its great form, as it cut through the air like a released arrow, until the right time presented itself and it unfurled them, a great wingspan of spectrum coloured blue, buffeting the dragon back up into the skies.

 

Below, a beast had caught sight of it and was scurrying for cover, but alas it was too late for the creature, because the dragon had let forth another roar and had followed up with a ball of flame.

 

The hit was direct and instant and the creature shrieked as fire enveloped its entire being.

A sound that was instantly silenced by the dragon that pounced on it during its confusion.

Talon and teeth tearing throat and windpipe.

Wings wrapping around to cocoon and trap its failed escape, as well as smothering the fire.

Its own flames did not harm it, for it was a fire dragon and its scales and body were immune to the dangers of burning.

 

It drank of the creatures blood and feasted upon its cooling flesh, leaving little but bone, when it was done.

 

Both women,

Lailani and herself, sat wide eyed and impressed,

clapping at the sight of the dragon catching a mouse.

 

Lailani quickly turned to her then with a giggle

“You know, I could really use him one night, if you don’t mind it, there’s a few mice in my room too that need removing.” The girls laughed

and Amanita nodded when the dragon happily squawked up at them in approval

“I think he approves, so its a deal” She promised.

 

Mythalen, when finished, caught hold of the beds blankets and crawled up to where the two sat,

curling into a little ball to sleep between them.

They gently pet the little blue beast and it purred loudly in response as it yawned and snoozed.

 

It had been a long day.

 

Firstly, she’d received word that she had been approved as a scouting leader for a small party that would head out in the next few weeks.

 

Secondly, she had gotten mail from home, her parents were well and missed her, she responded with the news she had made friends and was still getting used to the area.

 

and lastly, she had been helping Lailani set up a new art class, since the parents were becoming more interested in what their children had been learning and taking home.

Enough so that they _also_ wanted to learn to use magic to create art.

 

Now the two girls sat, chatting away as they did at the end of most days,

until the end of day chime rang, to inform the City of the dinner halls being opened.

 

Amanitas’ stomach grumbled, as she hadn’t eaten much that day, not having the time to,

and when the chimes finally did resound across the city an hour or two later,

she was famished and eager to get there, for need of something warm to fill her belly.

 

Mythalen had awoken to the sound, and clambered back up and into the safety of her shirt.

, and they got up and left.

 

It wasn’t so hard to find the Dining Halls. You just had to follow the crowds there.

The chimes, or bells rather, that went off were usually delivered by helpful spirits that floated above the buildings, giving out the call, ensuring all whom were hungry, that it was time.

 

Ellas’elera awaited them as he usually did by one of the main entrance ways.

She hadn’t seen him yesterday nor today and had yet to introduce him to her new scaled friend.

 

“Wasn’t sure you girls would show tonight..” he greeted them and they walked in together apologising for their lateness.

 

The scent of roasted meats and vegetables, of creamed corns and soups made her mouth absolutely water and she grabbed up a plate and cutlery then followed the other two in search of a table.

 

Tables were long here and all assortments of foods lined the middle. With Elves and Spirits helping take trolleys of other nutrients and condiments to the tables that lacked them.

 

Usually they sat by themselves, as the Arlathanians tended to avoid them or make excuses they were saving this seat for someone else who had yet arrived.

Sometimes they didnt even bother making excuses,

they would just say _“Your kind are not welcome here”_ and wave them off,

or they would just get up and leave themselves.

 

Ellas'elera would joke it was probably because his good looks were too distracting.

 

Tonight however, she heard a loud robust voice calling out her name and

saw that it belonged to none other than Telahmis, who was currently waving her over;

“AYE?! Amanita? Right? Come! .. Come! … Come sit with us!”

 

“A friend of yours?” Ellas’elera leaned in to ask and she nodded lightly to him

“Apparently so. He’s really nice though… So shall we take him up on the offer?”

He nodded and the three wandered to the table.

Sitting opposite of him and his friends.

 

Instantly, Amanita looked across and was surprised to see an

equally surprised Abelas looking back at her.

 

A second went by, and then another, and Abelas stood, as if to make to leave.

 

However a firm hand fell upon his shoulder and Telahmis made him sit again

“Oooh no… you don’t” The burly fellow laughed.

“You promised to try to be more social.. So.. _be more Social_...”

 

Then looked to her and her friends “Now, Don’t you go mindin’ him.. He’s usually really very charming” A hint of playful sarcasm in his tone.

 

Amanita smiled sweetly at Abelas “Yes, we’ve met a few times now already actually….”

Then to Telahmis, her tone more genuine,

“It is good to see _you_ again Telahmis…. These are my friends, Ellas'elera“

 

Ellas’elera bowed his head “It is a pleasure to meet you all..”

  
“-And Lailani Lyandria” She motioned to Lailani, who could only wave shyly then clasp her hands in her lap and look down to avoid the far too many sets of eyes that looked their way.

 

Telahmis nodded approvingly, then seemed proud as he introduced his own gaggle of comrades.

“Well, you _know_ Abelas. Obviously” He laughed, and Abelas simply sat there stewing with his arms crossed.

 

“So to the left, we have Telana”

A dark woman grunted a hello at them, inbetween ripping through steak with her teeth. Her hair was shaved or she was naturally bald, her eyes were cold yellow and her well toned arms and upper body physique hinted at the fact that she was much like Telahmis. A heavy hitter.

Mythal Vallaslin in white, decorating her face.

 

“Elion” The one named Elion, greeted them.

He had a handsome look about him. Like the ‘farmer boy next door’, look.

Tanned brown freckled skin, brown mop of hair and lovely hazel eyes.

What was more interesting was he wore Vallaslin that was not of Mythals.

It was of June.

 

“Y-you are Dalish?” She asked befuddled and he nodded in response;

“Indeed I am. I know, many of us do not keep the Vallaslin tradition anymore, however, I was always pretty partial to mine so opted to keep it rather than have it removed.”

 

They were the only two Dalish at the table, and she wanted to pick his brain more, for he’d clearly become accustomed well enough here… however he’d already gone back to eating,

and Telahmis had continued to the next;

 

“Then we have the lil guy.. Roshan...”

“I’m not little…You’re just really big” The little guy defended, as Telahmis ruffled his hair like he were a child. “Thats what all the girls say..”

Telahmis barked then proceeded to laugh at his own joke.

 

Roshan sighed and looked across to them and repeated again “I’m not little… I’m 223 years old”

He said proudly.

 

Amanita didnt know how old that made him in Arlathanian years, he was clearly an adult in appearance, but still had a young look about his face. Impish in a way.

Short parted brown hair, and the smallest version of Mythals Vallaslin to his face.

 

“And lastly, past Abelas over there we have Yulan.”

 

Yulan had his head stuck in a book, reading so quietly to himself,

she wouldn’t have even known he was there, until he was pointed out to them.

 

When he heard his name, he lowered it enough to peer over at the three of them.

 

She was a little startled to see his eyes, looking like those of a dragons,

or no… it was more like snakes eyes, with large slits in-place of where the pupils usually were.

 

“Don’t let his appearance frighten you.. “ Telahmis quickly added, probably due to their shock;

“He’s eccentric is all, and just a little obsessed with beasts that he tends to dabble a little too much in forgotten arts and bizarre practices.”

 

“Now now Telahmis” Yulan lowered the book, and they saw more of his appearance, to be a pale almost green skinned thin faced man. Bald, yet with thin white eyebrows, looking to them.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all.. I do hope my people have not been too impolite to you all and that you have found the city hospitable enough to your needs”

 

Telahmis motioned to a large scar over one of Yulans eyes and the back of his head.

“You see those scars?

Thats what he got for sticking his head too close to a poisonous snowy Wyvern.

Almost took his head clean off.. And he’s there stuck with his head in its jaws, going _‘Oh_ _my_ _how_ _Fascinating!’_ ” he finished in an overly exaggerated mimicry of his friends regal voice

 

Yulans eyes narrowed to his friend.

“I do not sound **anything** like that.. And it _‘was’_ quite fascinating.”

Looking back to them, he interjected

“Did you know a snowy Wyvern is capable of producing enough venom in a single bite to kill an entire army of human men?”

 

The three of them shook their heads.

 

Telana snorted “Did you know, If I hadn’t sliced its neck open at that point…

You’d be dead?”

 

Yulan sighed “You tell me every chance you get, Telana….”

 

Telana picked at her teeth with a bone “Yeah, that’s cause you ain’t learned your lesson yet, Old man, you still keep getting too close to dangerous things”

 

Abelas remained quite the entire time.

It amused her that even here at the dinner table, he still wore his hood over his head.

 

Elion nudged Roshan with his elbow “What’d we tell you about looking at women?”

 

Roshan who was staring transfixed to her chest,

Jumped, like a child busted with his hand in a cookie jar. “I wasn’t!” He defended.

 

Then Telana snickered “Idiot… If you wanna see a woman’s tits _that_ badly, I’ll show you later in my chambers” A wink that had Telahmis, her and Elion laughing.

 

Roshan was as red as could be “I wasn’t… not this time, _seriously._. Its just..I saw her chest move.. Honestly”

 

All of them looked to her chest now.

 

Awkward much?

 

But he was right, for it did, again.

 

She cleared her throat and a tiny dragon head popped out from atop her shirt.

 

Ellas’elera leaned in to Lailani beside him and whispered “You see that too.. right?”

She nodded and he sat back letting out a breath of relief.

 

Yulan however, closed his book and leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the dragon.

“This is Mythalen, I take it?” He asked

and his side of the table all went silent

 

“How he get so small then?” Roshan asked them.

 

“Xenon caught him and had him miniaturised, actually.

Then gifted him over to Mythal as a peace offering...” Abelas, finally spoke.

 

She had no clue who this Xenon character was, but Yulan clearly did.

“Nice fellow, that one.. Gave me an entire chest of yarrowberry seeds for free once,

just because he liked my work.”

 

Fishing into his back pocket, he pulled something free and handed it across the table to her.

“Would you mind, slipping this over his neck Miss Lavellan? I would be very grateful”

 

She took the item and examined it. A beautiful stone, encased in a leather collar of some sort

“What is it?” She asked cautiously.

 

“A small security measure.” He replied simply “Fear not, Miss Lavellan. It will not hurt him”

 

Abelas now, replied “I had Yulan make something, so that Mythalen could remain under your guard if you do so wish.. Unless of course you have changed your mind and are willing to hand him back over...” He let the question hang

 

And Amanita looked to the little dragon that craned its neck back to look at her.

Big eyes glittering, as if to say “please let me stay”

She sighed, taking the tiny collar and slipping it around the lizards neck, then fastening it comfortably.

 

“Lavenan’dalla Kolla Viss tor vak!” Yulan uttered, and the collar illuminated then morphed, into something that by all appearance looked rather permanent.

Sure enough, when Mythalen realised what had happened, and tried to remove the thing with its front talons, it did not budge.

 

“You tricked me.. “ She frowned at them. It was kind of a dirty move on their part.

Mythalen for his part, hissed at them along with her .

 

“I apologise for the foolery, Miss Lavellan.. However, he is a well known thief.

 

This will ensure he cannot run away, without us being able to find him again” Abelas replied.

 

But to her, the apology felt hollow.

 

They could have just said so.. She may not have liked it, but.. would have compromised.

 

Yulan handed Abelas a pouch now “The twin stone and its incantation is within here.

I am sorry it took a little longer to complete Brother.. I had to wait for the right craftsman to be available in town.”

 

Abelas nodded “I thank you for taking the time in this regard, Yulan. I can rest easier now.”

 

Ellas’elera peered over at her “How come I always miss the interesting stuff?”

 

Lailani giggled then fell shyly quite again when Yulan looked her way.

There was faint colour to his cheeks, then he went back to his book.

 

If Amanita didnt know any better -

 

Telahmis broke her train of thought, when he took one of the plates of meat and offered them as means of breaking up the tension;

 

“Try the spiced and charred Elk. The meats are soaked in wine before they are spiced and cooked. Damn good eatin’ and It’ll put a little hair on your chest.”

He thumped his own chest and she almost remarked she wasnt interested in growing chest hair, until the smell caught her attention and had her mouth watering again.

She gladly accepted instead, and sliced a few pieces off for herself, cutting a few tinier ones for the little bottomless pit that squeaked and whirred for food under her chin.

 

She had soon put away 5 potatoes, half a plate of mixed steamed vegetables and many slices of varied meats.

 

Telana was impressed “How you people eat so much? You are so tiny and scrawny compared to us. Where does it all go? Do you have two stomachs?”

 

Elion laughed and pointing out “You’re people live longer though,

and as a result, burn food slower, so you require less to keep you going.

My people on the other hand, burn food faster, as we age faster and so on..”

 

“From what I have read and seen” Yulan replied without looking up from his book “Dalish and the Free Elves, did not always know where or when their next meal would be. So they ate as much as possible whenever they could. Their stomachs are designed that way, to combat starvation.”

 

“That’s pretty neat and kinda really horrible” Roshan replied.

He was playing with Mythalen now, since the dragon felt safe enough to wander about more freely.

 

Lailani was a shy eater herself, barely touching much off her own plate, so Amanita had also put a few things aside to give to her later.

 

But it was getting late and Arlathanians had started wandering off back to their own quarters and sections.

 

They finally stood to leave, and thanked the ancient ones and the Dalish one.

 

“Join us again tomorrow. Because you guys serve as much better company than this lot” Telahmis laughed, ignoring the punch to the arm from Roshan.

 

Abelas stood before they passed, pulling the tiny dragon up by its tail.

In its front claws, It held his pouch.“Forgetting something?”

He asked, brow raised,

and she scooped up the little thief making him let go of the stolen pouch

so she could hand it back to the Sentinel.

“Sorry” She dipped her head to him and bid them all a good night.

 

As the three walked back, Ellas’elera took to teasing the girls now.

 

“Lailani.. that weird guy kept lookin at you.. did you notice?”

He asked,

and she lowered her head more in an attempt to hide her blushing face behind her hair.

“N-No… I don’t know what you’re talking about..” She blundered.

 

Ellas looked past her to Amanita;

“Did you notice? I think she’s gotten herself an admirer”

“Ellas’elera, even if she did.. don’t tease her about it.. “ Amanita tsk’d.

He frowned, rubbed his chin then continued

“And whats the story between you and Abelas then? Seems like you both know each other well..”  
  
She snorted “Trust me.. there is no story”

 

“Really? Do you know he is one of Mythals most trusted sentinels?”

 

She froze, and they stopped to look back at her

  
“Come again?” she croaked.   
Had she really gone and had a tiff with Mythals own personal guard?

 

“Yeah, he’s like some old respected leader here. Everyone knows him…Heck, he trained half of them himself“ Ellas’elera responded.

  
Amanita groaned and hurried upto them

“I don’t wanna think about it right now.. I Just wanna go back to my room and sleep..”

 

The rest of the walk back involved Ellas’elera telling terrible jokes he’d heard from students that day and Lailani and her begging him to please stop telling them.

 

Finally she wished them goodnight, gave Lailani the stash she’d put aside for her,

and the two left her to go further inner City.

 

Making the climb up the steps, and to her room and its inviting bed, that she fell upon after she’d changed into sleepwear.

Mythalen slithered over to her other pillow and it took little time til they both fell asleep.

 

It was still late into the night, when she awoke to the sound of scratching at her doorway.

 

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she looked over to see Mythalen was the one, scratching at the door.

 

“What’re you doing? Mythalen? Mythalen?! Come back to bed..” She mumbled sleepily.

 

The window was opened alittle.

If he had need of going to relieve himself, he could go out there.. but

he didnt seem interested in heeding her words, just gave a little shriek and sniffed under the doorway impatiently.

 

This prompted her to get out of bed finally.

 

“What is it?” She asked, going slowly to the doorway, she pressed her ear against it, but heard nothing. Then slowly, she clutched the handle and opened it.

 

Mythalen stuck his head out first, clearly the coast was clear and she chanced a peek out.

 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She had good sense of smell like all Elvhen and Elven people,

but no smoke or distinct scent of any kind, caught her attention.

 

 **Something** had for the dragon however,

as he begun sniffing and snuffling his way along the ground.

 

Something had passed her room? Gone further up into the towers beyond here?

 

The only thing up there was extra stacked furniture and things as far as she knew..

but she followed the dragon regardless, as it made its way to the storage room.

 

The steps up there winded upwards into a spiral, but she carefully stuck to its walls, keeping her eyes peeled for anything above.. Until finally coming into the storage room.

 

Everything seemed quite up here, and …. cold.

Cobwebs decorated the corners and little light soaked the room.

She was about to head back down, satisfied it was nothing when someone moved in the shadows.

 

“Who goes there?!” The voice was authoritative

and a sentinel stepped out, with his sword raised in defence.

 

“We.. heard something” She replied quickly, hands up to show him she was unarmed.

 

“You shouldn’t be up here, return to your r-AGgghhh”  
A long sharp blade stabbed straight through the Sentinels mouth,

with the tip of the blade, mere inches from missing her own face.

She looked back into a face of horror.

A face that belonged to someone whom knew he was dead.

 

Amanita screamed jumping back and the dragon let out a frightful yelp, sending puffs of fire randomly into the room in futile attempts to hit the murderer, but neither the dragon nor she could see anyone else in the room with them.

 

The sentinel fell to the floor as the blade was pulled out by the mysterious murderer,

clutching his throat as he gurgled and chocked on blood, then collapsed into his own pool of blood.

 

He no longer moved after that.

 

Amanita had her back to the wall as she held her fists up in defence, waiting for another attack.

This time on her, but nothing came.

“Mythalen, get help!” She cried but the dragon refused to leave her side

 

She screamed again, when something brushed past her, her heart racing so fast and hard it actually hurt, but whoever it was, they were no longer there.

 

She could however, hear panicked voices coming up the steps and she collapsed then, beside the dead sentinel, knowing she had dodged death today.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

Abelas surveyed the room.

Black scorch marks on the walls. Mythalen no doubt.

Footprints. One large male, The sentinel,

one smaller set, the Dalish woman,

and tiny feet for the dragon.

 

No others.

 

He bent beside the dead sentinel.

Sorrow in his chest for he knew this one, had personally trained him.

And now he was dead. Some coward had taken his life from behind.

 

Blood splatter indicating entry wound.

 

“The woman?” He asked one of the guards at the entrance way.

 

“In a holding cell, awaiting further questioning Sir” The guard grunted.

 

Hm.. He would have to speak to her. For this was a mystery indeed.

 

He left the room and went straight to the cells.

 

Early morning light had only just started to peek.

Soon, everyone would wake, and rumour would quickly spread throughout the City.

 

It was the first murder. Here.

 

Two guards greeted him at the door, then guiding him down, into the holding cells below.

They were all empty, except for one.

 

One of the guards unlocked the cell door for him to enter,

and Abelas couldn’t help but notice this guard had a few tinged hairs atop his head.

 

Entering, he saw the Dalish woman with her arms chained behind her back and her face bloodied. “Who gave the order to beat the prisoner?” He asked, firm.

 

Some clearing of throat and stammering, until one spoke up “She gave us a little trouble Sir. Wouldn’t co-operate”

 

“Liar” She fumed, baring her teeth “You got a little punch happy, with someone unable to defend themselves”

 

The other guard. A thinner elf spoke “She’s telling the truth Sir.

Yultor broke protocol. Wanted to interrogate her, himself.”

 

The bigger one Yultor, shot the thinner one a look.

 

Meanwhile, Abelas approached and bent on knee to face her.

 

Taking her chin in his hand, he moved her face side to side, gently, examining the damage.

Busted nose counted for the majority of the blood down her face, and there was one bruise

close to her temple.

 

She thought she had seen him cross before, but this was another look entirely.

 

He began Running one hand across her face, and she could feel the pain in her nose, easing. Healing.

 

“I am no talented healing mage, but this will ease the pain until we can send one to you.”

 

He didn’t sound overtly kind as he said this, but he also wasnt being mean either.

 

“Thank you...” Amanita said appreciatively, then waited expectantly for the questions to come.

 

“Tell me, what you saw” Standing up again, He asked, and she told him what she knew.

 

She told him that the Sentinel was alive when she went up there.

She had witnessed him being murdered,

but neither Mythalen nor herself saw anyone else in there with them.

Only a blade. A long slender blade. Used to kill the Elvhen.

 

“You are a rogue class. Could the person have been cloaked?”

 

“I don’t.. think so.. It was .. it was something different. Something.. I hadn’t seen nor felt before”

 

“Felt?” He asked. Walking slowly around her as he asked the questions and she gave her answers.

 

She nodded.

“The room, it was a little colder then normal. There was something ‘off’ about it.

Maybe it was just the adrenaline? .. but.. but it didn’t feel like some normal rogue or assassin attack.

 

“Why did they not kill you?”

 

She shrugged

“I had screamed.. _twice.._ Others must have heard me..

Perhaps the killer didn’t think they would have the time to.. and fled.“

 

“There are no other set of footprints on the scene.. How can we be sure you are not making this up?”

 

“Keep me in here, If it helps. I won’t be going anywhere nor demanding my freedom.

But please, _keep looking._. Maybe theres something you missed or ... or someone else saw something? Just please… Keep searching.”

 

She looked desperate. Either she was a really good liar, or she was telling the truth.

 

“You lie, Dalish wench!” Hissed Yultor, who looked to Abelas’s back

“You cannot be buying this story? We found her covered in the victims own blood..”

 

“Idiot” She snapped back at him “Why would I wander around in sleepwear, kill someone and then scream about it, bringing attention to myself rather then flee back to my own room and play dumb.”

 

“I don’t know!… to throw us off? Dalish people are wild and cunning.. You cannot be trusted.. “

 

“Silence!” Abelas commanded, and Yultor quickly fell quite again.

 

“Very well Miss Lavellan. I will come see you again if anything comes up.. good or bad”

He promised with a sigh, then made to leave.

 

Pausing at the exit door a moment, he demanded;

“Yultor. You will come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know: Someone at that table will eventually be killed off in a later chapter?   
> but who? 
> 
> Also, thank you all for sticking with.  
> I know Abelas & Amanita or not yet 'there' in terms of liking each other,  
> however I wanted to avoid the 'love at first sight' kind.


End file.
